The Power of Love
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: Renesmee is 18, and she wants to take her relationship with Jacob to the next level. When the young couple breaks up, she flees to the Volturi to be ended. Little does she know, that Aro might be her true match.
1. Chapter 1: Occasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Occasion<strong>

The entire family had gathered together in the Cullen house for my eighteenth birthday. My Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had planned most of it; my mom wasn't much of a party-planner. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme invited everyone, and I do mean everyone. I can also tell you right now that it was Esme's doing. The entire pack, came, but I didn't care about them. I only cared about Jacob; my Jacob.

My Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were in charge of the party games. Of course Uncle Emmett held a football game—Cullens verses wolves. Overall, it was a nice, fun birthday.

I came downstairs wearing the pink overly-fluffy dress Esme had bought for me and a necklace of pearls my father, Edward had gave to me. My mom, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack was gathered in the Cullen living room, all waiting. They clapped when I came into view.

Blushing, I descended the remaining steps quickly to walk into Jake's open arms. He was wearing a suit and tie, which was a nice change from his shirtless and ragged shorts attire. He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. "Happy birthday, Nessie," he whispered before allowing me to pull away.

"Thanks Fluffy," I giggled, tapping his chest playfully. 'Fluffy' was my dog-name for him. When I was little he I always thought that when he was in wolf form, he was the fluffiest thing on Earth, so I named him fluffy. It wasn't until later I realized that Jacob and Fluffy were the same people.

Jake chuckled and let me go so I could greet the rest of my family. I went to my parents first. My father was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie that I was almost positive Alice had picked out. He looked almost handsome as he stood there, his hands behind his back, waiting for me to approach him, and wearing that crooked smile that always made my mother weak in the knees. My mother was wearing a beautiful mercury colored dress with red edges. She looked paler than usual, and her hair seemed darker. She wore deep red lipstick and looked extremely beautiful, standing next to my father. Her brown hair was curly and cascaded down around her shoulders, and unlike my father's always untidy mop, her hair was perfect all over.

Sometimes it was weird having parents frozen at seventeen and eighteen, but I thought it was cool. They didn't really seem like my parents, but more like my friends. I still called them "Mom" and "Dad", but I called Carlisle and Esme by their names, as well as my aunts and uncles. The only bad thing about having young parents was the sex. My parents couldn't keep their hands off each other for one night even if they tried. Everyone, even Carlisle and Esme had sex during the night. I was the only one restricted to sleep, and having to suffer listening to them make love while I tried to relax. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones I hadn't heard. Either they were rather shy about it, or they had enough sense not to let a "child" hear them.

But I wasn't a child anymore. I was an adult now, hell I was older than my father was. I could see him gaze at me somewhat awkwardly when I came up to him. He hugged me lovingly. "You're older than me now," he whispered. "And as old as your mother… now that's old," he joked.

My mother hissed and smacked his arm. "Don't start!" she spat, making everyone chuckle. We always knew how touchy my mother was with her age.

I addressed my mother and the others before the party officially began. Emmett and Jasper were pumped up for the football game. Carlisle and Edward reluctantly agreed to play, mainly because the pack would never let them live it down. Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, Collin, and Brady were all excited for the game, but Jacob wasn't as enthusiastic.

He stood outside of the house, looking at the large field in the back where baseball, and later the football game was played. "What's the matter, Fluffy?" I inquired, walking up to him. I pulled my shoulders closer together, allowing the spaghetti straps of the dress to fall down around my shoulders. I felt the dress slide down a little, exposing more chest. I wanted to look as appealing as possible.

Tonight, when Jacob would tuck me in, I would ask him for the ultimate birthday gift. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him like my mother wanted my father. This would be the final tie in my relationship, the real act that finalized our love.

Jacob looked at me, his brown eyes sad. "I feel like I'm losing you," he admitted, looking out across the field once more, then down at his hands.

I went up and took one of his massive hands in my own. "Jeez Jake, you sound as if you're my father. You should be happy! I'm legal now," I joked and kissed his cheek.

Jacob looked at me and smiled slightly. "I like your dress," he complemented, then took my spaghetti straps and pulled them back up on my shoulders, covering my chest. "I just remembered it not being so revealing."

"Yeah…" I whispered. "Jacob, there's something I want to ask you," I admitted, awkwardly. I never thought I would have to ask my soul-mate to sleep with them, but Jacob was weird sometimes.

He looked at me. "Anything," he promised.

"Well—"

"Hey, Jake!" Emmett shouted as he came out of the house with the rest of the Cullens. "You playing?"

Jake shook his head and put an arm around my shoulder. "Just gonna hang with Nessie," he said pulling an obviously fake smile and planting it on my head.

I looked at my family. Carlisle was watching us, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he knew something big had been just about to happen. He mainly focused on Jacob though, a flash of hatred flickering in his eyes. I was shocked what I saw in the Cullen leader's eyes. Carlisle rarely got angry.

Esme descended the steps and stood behind her husband. She gazed at me with a troubled look before ushering Carlisle away.

Alice and Jasper didn't pay much attention to, us the same with Emmett and Rosalie, but I saw Alice throw a quick glance at me.

I wasn't interested in them that much, though. When I saw my parents emerge from the house, anger flared inside me. My father must have read my mind and told the whole damn family. Fo_r once in your life, can't you mind your own freaking business? It's my life, and I'm not your little girl anymore, so leave me alone!_ I thought to him, knowing he would hear. I wasn't about to let my parents stand in the way of my happiness.

Edward looked at me and shook his head. He murmured something to my mother, who gazed at me with the sad expression. She walked over. "Hey, Jake," she said punching him in the arm playfully. "You and Nessie wanna come watch the game?"

Jacob nodded quickly before I could say that we'd rather be alone. Jacob and my mother walked off side by side, already talking and even laughing. My heart cracked. Jacob had been paying attention more and more to my mom. _What if he doesn't love me anymore?_ I wondered loudly in my head, forgetting my father could hear.

He looked over at me and sighed once more. He trudged over through the grass so he stood in front of me. "Nessie," he began sadly. "Look, I know you're all grown up now, but I still don't think you're ready to be intimate yet, and neither does Jacob."

"Yeah, like mom was any more mature than I was," I shot back.

My father stared at me with cold topaz eyes. "Watch it," he growled. "At least I respected your mother enough to wait. And at least we waited until we were married to have that final tie."

"Marriage is just a piece of paper! I love Jacob, and he loves me!" I hissed, despite my mixed feelings about my Jacob at the moment. "We were meant to be together! He imprinted on me. You can't change that."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Carlisle came over to us. "Is there a problem?" he asked, looking from me to my father.

"No, Carlisle," my father muttered. Without another word, he turned around and stalked off.

Carlisle and I stood there for a few moments. Carlisle wasn't like the other vampires I'd met. There was a certain pureness about him. I knew that if any vampire on this Earth was likely to have a soul, it would be him. There was a certain glow he had, a glow that rubbed off on anyone near him, not to mention the fact that he was gorgeous. I thought of him as a grandfather, but it was impossible to deny that he was attractive. He had movie-star-worthy good looks; probably even better than all the movie stars.

"May I speak with you in private, Renesmee?" he asked kindly, his voice sweet like honey, but steady and as reassuring as a brick wall. There was also a note of finalism in his voice that made it impossible for me to refuse.

I nodded, feeling like a little kid again. "Would you mind if we go for a walk?"

Shaking my head, I asked, "Aren't you going to play with the others?"

Carlisle smiled a little and began to walk. I walked beside him, easily. He walked at a leisurely pace, but where was a sense of urgency in his being. "No, I'm afraid not. Bella—your mother I mean—agreed to take my place… Physical sports, or things that show off our physical strength, speed and, or endurance have never been high on my list of priorities. Number one, of course, is my family."

_Shit,_ I thought, looking at the path ahead of us. _Dad, I swear to God, if Carlisle gives me the sex talk, you're a dead man._

"Carlisle, please don't try to have 'the talk' with me. My mom already beat you to that a few years ago, and I know the basics," I told him awkwardly.

He sighed. "Look, Renesmee, sweetheart, I know you're eager for this. When people reach your age, and even younger, they begin to get these kinds of urges. It's very hard to resist them, but believe me, it's worth the wait. Physical love is a very powerful thing, there are consequences to it that you're not aware of. Bearing a child is one thing, but there are others that you need to be aware of. As a doctor, I know what can happen," he explained.

"Yeah, but Jake and I are both… virgins," I whispered the last word as if it were dirty. "It's not like we're going to get diseases if we've never done 'it' before."

Carlisle shook his head. "You're missing my point. Sex will change you in ways you can't imagine."

"Gah! Okay, I get it, but can we keep it clean here? You have no idea how awkward it is for me to talk about… this topic with my grandpa," I said, shuddering.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "It's just as awkward for me as it is for you."

"Yeah, I doubt that," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. I tried to walk forward and get away from his side, but he grabbed my upper arm.

"Please, just consider it," he said. "I really don't think that you're ready for this… Neither does Jacob."

I stopped and turned to face him. "Is that why he's acting like this?" I demanded, my voice sounding harsher than I meant for it to be.

Carlisle seemed unaffected. "Yes. Edward told him what you were planning."

I stomped my food. "Dammit!" I swore, not caring that Carlisle was there. "I hate him! He interferes with _everything!_" I sat down in the grass and began tearing it up.

Carlisle sat down beside me and rubbed my back soothingly with his hand. "Nessie," he said softly. I looked at his face, a little startled. Carlisle rarely called me by my nickname anymore. "Your father is just trying to protect you. The first time he… was intimate with your mother, the only woman he was ever intimate with, he nearly killed her. He didn't break any of her bones, but he bruised her severely. He never forgave himself for it, and then of course, that same night, you were conceived. Your mother nearly died giving birth to you, and he doesn't want that to happen to you."

"He doesn't know that will happen!" I protested, though my argument was small, and almost worthless.

"That's it, Renesmee—we don't know. In all of vampire and werewolf history, there has never been a case like you and Jacob. We have no idea what to expect. If you and Jacob aren't extremely careful when the time comes, you might become pregnant, and no one will have any idea what the fetus will do to you," Carlisle told me.

I sat, not looking at him, but focusing on the ground. "I still don't care," I whispered finally. "I love him. I want to show him that."

"He already knows that, Renesmee," Carlisle persisted, still stroking my back. "You don't need to sleep with him to prove it."

"Everyone else does. I've heard everyone… well except you and Esme," I admitted, almost embarrassed.

Carlisle chuckled. "Esme and I are very careful about it. We like to be courteous to everyone else in the house."

I smiled slightly. "Still… Carlisle nothing you can say is going to change my mind."

He pursed his lips together in a thin line. "I'm sorry to hear that, but… very well. I know I can't stop you… Just… please be careful…" he then chuckled. "Your father is going to kill me when he finds out my lecture didn't work. Come on. I'll walk you back."

* * *

><p>We came back to the clearing just in time to see Paul tackle Emmett just before the vampire made a touchdown. The wolves on the sidelines let out loud, howls, making the audience laugh. Carlisle and I laughed as we heard. The Cullen guys, and my mother booed the wolves, and the audience. Carlisle went out onto the field and looked at my mom, who nodded and jogged off the field. The girls and Jacob sat on the ground a few feet from the boundary lines of the field.<p>

I went over and took my seat next to Jacob. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "The wolves are winning," he whispered in my ear.

Giggling, I shoved him. "Vampires rule."

"Vampires suck. Literally," he joked.

I laughed and shoved him again. "Shut up. Some vampires can be really touchy."

"Oh yeah," he half growled in my ear, playfully. He kissed my cheek in that sloppy dog-like way he always did to make me laugh. I laughed.

"Jake, get off!" I giggled, trying to shove him.

Jake pulled away, but pulled me to his chest. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Fluffy," I joked.

He chuckled and kissed my head lovingly.

I smiled. I wasn't sure why I'd been so worried. It was like Carlisle said—he was just a little worried about that night. Everything would be fine. Everything would go the way I wanted it. If my parents interfered, I'd never speak to them again. Jacob was mine, and I was his, and it would be that way forever after tonight… or so I thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like! R & R please! In case you didn't know, this is a RenesmeeXAro crack-pairing FanFic. XD


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Shattered<strong>

After the football game, the wolves went back to La Push. Alice and Jasper went home to their small house Esme had built for them in the forest, while Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme still lived at the main Cullen house. I still lived with my parents in our cottage in the woods. I didn't really like it because Jacob and I could never be alone, or do anything bad with two vampires with very sensitive hearing in the house.

But, tonight, my mom and dad were going hunting together, meaning Jacob and I would have the house to ourselves. I wasn't sure what possessed my father to agree to this, but I was grateful for whatever force. Maybe Carlisle talked some sense into him for me.

"Good-bye sweetheart," my mother cooed, kissing my forehead as she stood in the doorway. She was more nervous than I was. "Be careful. I have my phone with me if you need me," she said.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Just go," I said and shoved her out the door.

"Okay, okay… Renesmee, I want you in bed by nine—"

She never got to finish her sentence. I closed the door in her face and turned around to get ready for Jacob. He said he would meet me at eight-thirty. I glanced at the clock on the wall that was very out-of-date. It wasn't even a digital clock. It looked like something Carlisle would have owned growing up. It was only eight o'clock so I had about half an hour.

I watched my parents disappear into the woods, seeming almost reluctant to leave. As soon as they were out of sight, I ran to the bathroom and stripped. I wanted to get a quick shower before everything. I wasn't sure if I would have enough time though. I definitely wanted to wash my hair, and shaving my legs again seemed like a good idea.

My shower only took ten minutes, since I shaved my legs at vampire-speed (one of the perks of having a vampire father) and got out. I dried my hair as quickly as I could, putting the blow-drier on high since the warmth wouldn't affect me like it did normal humans. Then, came the partially scary part: I had to go up to my parents room and borrow one of my mother's lingerie outfits.

I walked into their room, my heart rate accelerating dramatically. I opened one of my mother's drawers and pulled out a black, lace lingerie outfit and slipped it on carefully. The fabric was so thin and delicate, I thought that if I made on wrong move, it would tear.

Jacob knocked on the door, and I quickly darted to my room. I sat on the white bed in the center and smoothed out the nightgown. "Come in," I called trying to sound seductive.

He came in, and when he saw me, his eyes widened, then his face changed. He looked almost disapproving. "What are you doing?"

"Jacob, I want you. I don't want anything else more than I want you," I told him, staring at him.

Jacob looked at me, then away. His perfect tan face looked troubled. "Nessie, I don't want you like that yet," he told me simply.

My heart shattered. "What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way," he said. "I love you, but I'm still not used to you being grown up yet."

"So you would prefer it if I was a little kid again?" I demanded, tears making my vision blur.

He sighed. "Maybe."

"I thought you loved me! When did you turn into a pervert who only likes little kids?" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks now.

That seemed to just make him furious. "When did you turn into a spoiled brat that throws a temper tantrum whenever she doesn't get what she wants? That's all you are, Renesmee!" he yelled.

I stared at him in horror. He had never spoken to me like that before. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him before jumping off the bed. I ran to my closet and pulled out a duffle bag and threw it on my bed.

There was no way I could stay there. Jacob stormed out of my room and out of the house, leaving me alone to sob. I began throwing as many clothes as I could into my bag. I didn't know where I was going, but without Jacob was nothing. When my bag was so full, I could barely zip it, I threw a hairbrush in, and forced it shut. I ran out of my room and out the front door, only to run into Carlisle.

Carlisle, who I would have knocked over if he hadn't been a vampire, caught me, gently. "Renesmee, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping on arm around me.

"Jacob hates me," I sobbed. "I'm leaving. Don't try and come after me. I don't want to be here anymore!" I told him and pulled out of his grip. I left Carlisle standing there in shock while I ran off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Once I was deep in the forest, I changed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading toward Seattle. I was going to get a plane there to somewhere no one would think to look for me. I knew that my parents would send Jasper and Emmett out after me, and I wanted more than anything to throw them off my trail.<p>

I still had no idea where I would go, but I had to get out of Forks. I just couldn't bear it there anymore. It held too many memories of Jacob… _"When did you turn into a spoiled brat that throws a temper tantrum whenever she doesn't get what she wants? That's all you are, Renesmee!_ Jacob's words still echoed in my mind. I couldn't believe it.

Seattle was easy to get to, but once I was there I had to somehow find out where the hell I was going to go. It was about midnight when I reached the city. A few cars drove down the streets at this late hour as I walked along the sidewalk, looking down at my phone, waiting for someone to call, or waiting for someone to notice. Carlisle would have told everyone, or at least Esme by now. Or maybe he wouldn't have. Maybe he respected me enough to let me make my own decisions.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that a group of guys were stalking me. I just happened to glance over my shoulder to see them. They held beer bottles in their hands, and they looked almost homeless in their getups.

Gasping quietly, I walked faster. They did the same. "Aw, come on babe!" one called.

"Don't be like that, sugar!" another called as I broke into a human-pace run.

"Damn, that bitch's got a nice ass," the first one said.

"If you slow down a little, honey, I'll let you lick my lollipop!" another one shouted as the distance between us increased. I heard the others howl with laughter.

I heard more footsteps sounding behind me, and I knew they were running. I couldn't run any faster unless I wanted to expose myself. If I did, the Volturi would come after me… That's when the idea hit me.

At the same moment I got the idea, I tripped. The guys caught up with me. They pulled me up. One shoved me against the wall. "Playin' hard to get, eh babe?" the one who has spoken first asked. His breath stunk of beer.

"Get your hands off me," I half screamed.

"Come on, babe, you'll like it," the lollipop one chuckled.

A car braked hard, making a loud "eek" sound. The guys turned around to see a black Mercedes parked on the curb. Carlisle got out, growling. "Leave the girl alone," he snarled, his eyes black with rage. I'd never seen Carlisle so angry before.

The guys dropped me, causing me to stumble. I went toward Carlisle and hugged him. He hugged me back with one arm. "Get in the car, Renesmee."

Without questioning him, I did as he asked and got in the car. None of the guys made a move toward Carlisle, but he punched the nearest one before getting back in the car. He sped off down the street, gripping the steering wheel exceptionally hard. "_Quei figli di puttana schifoso. Essi meritano di marcire nel più profondo fondo dell'inferno! Come osano angolo un piccolo bambino innocente così! Sporco, basso-vita, maiali vile!_" Carlisle spat in another language I was almost positive was Italian.

After a few minutes, he calmed down. To my surprise, he wasn't heading in the direction of Forks. "I'll take you to the airport," he muttered. He was silent a moment longer before he looked over at me. "Are you alright?" he inquired, sounding calmer.

I nodded. "I think so."

Carlisle nodded grimly. "I'm not very pleased with you for this, but I can see that it would be better to let you go rather than to hold you back. Just promise me you'll be careful," he murmured.

I looked at him and nodded, but I knew that I would never see him again. "I love you, Carlisle," I whispered suddenly.

He looked over and smiled a little. "I love you too, Nessie."

When we reached the airport, he pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. "Where will you go?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," I lied.

Carlisle looked at me and shook his head, almost amused. "You know, you inherited your mother's horrible lying ability."

I blushed a deep red. "I guess I'll go to Europe," I partially lied.

Carlisle didn't pick up the small lie there. "Okay… call me every now and then," he said. "Do you have enough clothes? Do you need money?"

"Carlisle!" I said loudly. "I'm fine! Thank you, but really I don't need any help," I said, smiling. He was always so thoughtful. "I better get going," I murmured and opened the door. Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes. "Take care of yourself too," I murmured before climbing out of the car.

I went into the building, aware of Carlisle's gaze burning into my back.

* * *

><p>I booked a flight for Florence, Italy. From there, I would gethijack a car and go to Volterra. Once there, I'd ask the Volturi to end me.

When I was much younger, I met the Volturi. They had come to end me and my family before, thinking that I was an immortal child created by the Cullens. When they found out I wasn't they voted on whether or not to kill me. I remembered the man who made the first vote not to kill me… He had translucent-white skin that looked more like onion skin… and red eyes that a somewhat milky film over them… He had raven-colored hair that framed his face. He was one of the most beautiful vampires I'd ever seen… Not pure and handsome like Carlisle, but more dark and almost sexy… Why couldn't I remember his name?

The plane ride seemed almost endless as I sat in my seat, occasionally drifting off to sleep, only to be awoken by an annoying male flight attendant who wouldn't let me have a moment's peace. "May I get you anything, miss?" he asked the third time he'd disturbed me.

"Yes, actually you can. You can get your sorry, desperate ass away from me, and let me rest!" I snapped.

He never came back, and I was able to rest until we landed in Florence.

Once we landed, I went into the parking lot at their airport and chose a car that would fit my needs. I chose a red Ferrari that looked like it belonged to my mother. I hotwired it and peeled out of the airport. Rosalie had taught me the basics of cars and their engines, as well the basics of hijacking. After Carlisle, Esme and my parents had found out, Rosalie got in trouble with all four of them, and each of them gave me a lecture about how wrong stealing was. However, the useful info was hardwired in my brain forever.

When I got to the outskirts of Volterra, I pulled over and got out of the car. I would run or walk the rest of the way. I was unsure of which way to take since I'd never been there before. I walked down into the city, looking around curiously. This was my first time out of the United States, and Italy was so far proving to be fascinating.

I reached a large clock tower that stood as a citadel in the center of the city. I went inside, since it peeked my curiosity. I walked inside to see two vampires, around five foot. One was a girl with short blond hair that was pulled back in a bun. The other was a boy with light brown hair that hung slightly in his face.

The girl, who I remembered from the trial all those years ago, gazed at me with angry red eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was high, like a child's but I doubt you would ever call her that once you've seen her.

"Are you two a part of the Volturi?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky.

"Yes," the boy replied. "Now, answer my sister's question. Who are you?"

"My name is Renesmee, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen… I've come here to speak with your leaders," I said, more confident now.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Very well. Come with us, hybrid," she spat the last word as if she scorned upon it.

Trying not to appear insulted, I followed them. There was no way I was going to give them that satisfaction. They let me down a long hall, down a few flights of stairs and to an elevator. The walls around us were made of large cinderblocks that had been painted a beige color. There were few windows, but the ones that did allowed the rays of sunlight to shine directly down on them, making them sparkle. I didn't sparkle, which was a relief in many ways. Some lights hung from the ceiling giving off an eerie light that didn't help the mood of the situation.

The girl pressed a button that opened the elevator and went inside. The boy motioned for me to go. I went inside, and stayed in the corner as the boy came in. He pressed one of the buttons and the elevator began to descend.

Opera music played in the elevator, making things even more awkward. The ride was short, and when the door open, both vampires exited quickly. I had to almost jog to follow their swift pace.

The door opened up to a reception room. A human girl rose, but the blond girl silenced her with a glare. "Tell the masters that Renesmee Cullen is here," the girl growled.

The human nodded and spoke into a microphone the exact words the girl had said. A minute later, a cheerful, gentle, and almost reassuring voice came through the speaker.

"Wonderful! Send her in, then!"

The two vampires led me down another hallway and to two large wooden oak doors. The girl opened both with an effortless push. I found myself walking into a grand throne room. It was circular, and had a dome-shaped ceiling with beautiful art painted on it. It had marble floors and a drain at the center, that I imagined it was for the dead humans they'd preyed on. There were three massive throne chairs in front of me on the other side of the room. Each were occupied by a man. To my left was a man with a square-shaped face and a medium build. His skin was like I remembered them to have, white and looking almost papery. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair and a bored expression. He seemed almost blasé as he gazed at me with an uninterested look.

To my right, sat an older man with white hair, and white skin to match. He too had red eyes, but in those eyes, I saw a fire. He glared at me as I walked forward toward the center of the room. His eyes were full of judgment, anger, and another expression I never thought I'd see a member of the powerful Volturi wear… I thought I saw a fearful look flash in his eyes.

In the center was the man I remembered. He sat, with his legs crossed, and his hands on the armrests of the throne he sat in. He sat in the middle because he was the most important. He was the true leader. His raven-colored hair was shoulder-length, though the few strands that I remembered to have shaped his face was pulled back slightly in a small ponytail. His red eyes were just as I remembered as well. His face alone was enthralling; just by seeing it I remembered his name. I couldn't help but whisper it.

"Aro."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, she leaves the dog and goes to the king. :) R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Volturi<strong>

Aro looked at me when I said his name. "Ah, Renesmee!" he said cheerfully, rising from his seat. He descended the stairs and walked toward me. "To what honor do we owe this visit?"

"I wanted to ask a favor of you," I whispered, trying to word my question right. Aro was about a foot away now. Having him so close made me draw a blank in my mind.

Aro gazed at me curiously. "What is it, i_cara mia_/i?" he asked.

"I was wondering if… if you'd… kill me," I admitted. I wasn't sure why, but I burst out into tears. I started to think of Jacob. I started to think of his words. I started to think of everything—all the memories, and all the "I love you"s we shared. I collapsed to the floor, shaking with sobs.

I heard a few people snicker, making me even more embarrassed. I covered my face with my hands, wishing they would just end me. Aro knelt down beside me and rubbed my back soothingly. "I can see that you are in no mood to speak, but would you be willing to show you what caused this pain?" he queried holding out his other hand. I ignored his hand and moved so I was on my knees. I took his face in both my hands (which brought out a few gasps from some of the bystanders) and showed him everything. I showed him how long I had planned it. I showed him my talk with Carlisle, and my silent argument with my father. I showed him how Jacob rejected me and shattered my heart. I showed him the stalkers and how Carlisle came to the rescue. I showed him how Carlisle let me make my own decision and let me come here.

When I had showed him everything, I took my hands away from his face, so I could sob into them once more. Aro stood up and gazed down at me with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Renesmee, but I will not kill you."

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Why?"

"Your powers are… too great to waste in such a barbaric act. However, you are more than welcome to join us. The Volturi welcomes you," he said with a kind smile.

"Aro!" the white-haired man said, out-raged. "What the hell are you thinking? She is a hybrid—something to scorn upon! We cannot encourage these… creations! As the leaders of the Volturi, do you think we would be encouraging, or dissuading men with some… uncontrollable urges to find a human girl and mess around with her by having this… experiment in our coven?"

The way the white-haired talked about me made me growl. I glared at him with pure hatred. I didn't care if he was a leader of the Volturi. I didn't care if he was God; no one spoke to me like that. "It's not my fault!" I almost shouted, cutting off Aro, who had opened his mouth to say something. "Do you think I asked for this? If you don't want me in your coven, that's your loss! I am willing to fight! I would defend the Volturi with my life, but if you don't believe, me that screw you! No one calls me a hybrid and then expects me to hold my tongue about it!"

Everyone went silent. A large man with black hair stepped forward. "Tell me if I am to end her, Master Caius," he said, looking at the white haired man.

Caius was staring at me with an odd look in his eyes. They looked almost like he was debating something. "No one talks to me like that!" he snarled suddenly, the fire returning to his eyes.

"Obviously someone should!" I spat.

At that moment, it felt like I caught on fire. The invisible flames rose up around me, and burned me straight to the core. Every part of me felt like it was engulfed in flames. I fell to my knees and screamed as loud as I could.

"Jane," Aro's voice said in a warning tone.

The pain left and I collapsed to the floor. I was sprawled out, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No one speaks to Master Caius in such a manner!" the blond girl who led me in snarled.

I felt cool hands wrap around me and pull me upward. I expected to see Aro, but instead I saw the once blasé face gazing at me. "My dear, do not fear me," I said softly. His voice seemed almost husky, and sounded like it hadn't been used in many years. "We will not hurt you." Caius made a scoffing sound, but Marcus went on. "Let it be known that you have a severely broken bond… but also understand that it was never meant to be."

More tears filled my eyes. Involuntarily, I curled up in Marcus's arms. I didn't care if he was ice cold, but I wished so badly that they were Aro's. I instantly became ashamed for thinking it. i_Aro is the leader of the Volturi… I'm just a… a hybrid,_/i I thought, using the word Caius called me.

"You shall at least spend the night here," Aro declared. The finalism in his voice made me shiver. He came over to Marcus and I. "Give her to me Marcus, I'll take her up to my quarters."

"Are you sure, Aro?" Marcus inquired. "I would be more than happy to have her stay in mine."

"No," Aro almost growled. "She stays with me."

* * *

><p>Aro carried me up to his quarters. It was on the topmost floor and next to three other rooms. All of them had a thick wooden door, which had a golden nameplate on it. The first door to our left clearly read "Aro".<p>

He had carried me all the way from the throne room up the large spiral staircase to his own. When I told him I could walk, he just ignored me. He held me with only one arm while he used the other to open the door.

The room inside was dark, but once he flipped on the light-switch, I saw something I didn't expect. There was a large, queen-size bed in the center of the room. Bookshelves made up most of the walls, many of them built it so they wouldn't take up much space. A dresser was next to the bed, on one side, and a closet was on the other (they, and a door on the right side of the room were the only things that forced the book-walls to have gaps). There was a door on the right side of the room, that was open, but the room inside was dark and invisible to my eyes.

He carried me inside and set me on the bed. Without a word to me, he went to his closet and opened the door. He went inside his walk-in closet and returned with a white nightgown. "You can sleep in this," he whispered, his voice sounding almost strained.

I looked down at he laid the gown next to me. "If the scent bothers you, I, or you, can leave," I mumbled, feeling almost ashamed. i_Hybrid._/i

Aro shook his head immediately. My heart fluttered. "No, my dear," he replied kindly. "I'd prefer to stay if it were alright with you… I've seen your memories, but I would like to hear the story from you—if it's not too painful."

I looked away for a moment. I didn't know if I would be strong enough to mention… _his_ name. I touched his hand and pretty much told him that.

Aro nodded. "I'm sorry that happened to you… But you know, Renesmee… Jacob might not be ready to give that to you, but there are others who are."

I looked up at him, aghast. Did he mean what I thought he meant? I stared at him for a moment before he touched my cheek lightly. His ice-cold fingers stroked my skin tenderly, almost teasingly. "I can give you whatever you want," he whispered.

"Aro…" I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest. I had half a mind to say yes and take him right there, but my more ethical side cautioned me.

He didn't give me a chance to speak, without warning, his own lips brushed against my own. My heart rate accelerated dramatically once more. "Doesn't… my scent bother you?" I inquired, breathless just by his touch.

Chuckling, he guided me back so I lay on the bed. He too moved so he hovered over me, his raven hair sliding down his shoulders and tickling my face. "Not as much as it would if you were human. It's actually more bearable than you would think."

He kissed my again, this time more forceful. His lips worked effortlessly against mine. His tongue searched for entrance to my mouth, which I granted it quickly. His own tongue danced with mine as his hands ran up and down my body. I moaned and opened my eyes to gaze up at him. His own eyes were closed but that didn't prevent my eyes from devouring his perfect features. Gazing at his body made me hungry for him, and I also got the sudden urge to touch him.

I did so, stroking his raven hair. Aro moaned at this, which made the fire ignite between my legs. It had always been there since the moment I saw him in the throne room, but now it was really noticeable. I could feel the wetness drenching my panties. Aro must have smelled my arousal increase. He let out a small growl of pleasure and slid one of his hands so it was between my thighs and began to massage the area. I let out a soft groan, and looked down at Aro's practiced hand. It was then I noticed the large bulge in his pants. I stared at it, the fire flaring at the sight. He wanted me. He actually wanted me.

Unable to wait any longer, I reached up and touched Aro's face with my hands. I showed him images of me and him making love. I showed him about the time I walked in on my own parents and had wanted to feel that way ever since. Aro understood and began to undress himself, starting with his shirt.

My heart was at a rate that I wasn't sure a normal person could survive. Even Aro had to comment. "Is your heart alright, love? It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings," he joked while unbuttoning his black shirt.

Despite his word, I only focused on one in particular. i_Love. He called me 'love'!_/i I watched as the perfect plains of his chest were revealed. It was only then did I realize that I should return the view. Self-consciously, I removed my gray sweater to expose a slightly sexy black tank top. The moment Aro saw it, he growled, low in his throat. "Take it off," he said in a guttural way that made me shiver.

I did as he asked, slowly, testing his patience. He watched, devouring me with his eyes. I pulled it over my head and tossed it into the corner. I still wore a black bra that his eyes were fixed on. "That too," he muttered and pulled his own shirt off.

I unbuttoned it in the back and let if fall forward, and slide off my shoulders. Aro stared, his red eyes looking pleased. He moved closer and pushed me down gently on the bed so he hovered over me. "You're beautiful, and I haven't even seen all of you," he whispered and kissed my lips softly.

Kissing him back, I let my hands slide down his chest. I moaned, just enjoying the soft, almost papery feeling of his pale skin. I finally reached the top of his pants. He growled as my hands ran along his waistline. I pulled away for a moment, deciding to tease him a little. "Tell me what you want, Aro," I whispered, my hands on his large bulge.

Aro growled. "You know what I want. It's not fair. You can just show me. I have to speak."

I smirked and sat up, shoving him off me. I switched places so I was on top of him. I ran one finger down the middle of his chest, while my other hand undid his belt. Using both of my hands now, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His bulge got larger as it was slightly freed. I stared at it, wondering how huge it would be once his underwear came off.

Aro was gripping the bed and growling as I pulled his underwear off. I threw them to the floor along with his pants and gazed at his extremely large and erect pillar. I couldn't believe the size of it. I stared at it and gently stroked it with one of my hands. Aro let out a small growl as he grip on the bed got tighter. I remembered seeing my mother doing something for my father once that I always found disgusting, but now I figured it would be amazing for us both.

I leaned down and licked the lip with my tongue. He emitted a sound that sounded like a whimper and a growl combined. "Stop toying with me," he breathed.

With that, I took him in my mouth, almost swallowing him. I fucked him with my mouth, loving every moment. He tasted amazing. I finally understood why my mother enjoyed it. Aro's hand went down and he knotted his fingers in my hair. He decided the speed, which I didn't mind. As I sucked on him, I stroked his balls with my other hand, making him groan in pleasure. He released inside my mouth, and I lapped everything up.

"Your mouth… is amazing, Renesmee," he breathed, siting up and looking at me.

I smiled a little, blushing. "Thank you." Aro kissed my head and moved so he hovered over me once more. He took my pants and undies off quickly and tossed them on a nearby chair without even looking. Without waiting any longer, he gently entered me. I winced, and tried to convince myself that the pain was the pleasure, but it wasn't. Aro was huge, and it did hurt. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head close to mine so he wouldn't see the tears escape from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and showered my neck with apologetic kisses. He proceeded further inside until he was fully sheathed. I dug my fingernails into his back and muttered and apology, which he ignored. I had a feeling it didn't hurt him.

"Tell me when I can move," he whispered, his voice husky, and almost cracking. I waited about a minute, not wanting him to have wait long.

After what seemed like a long time, I nodded. "I'm ready. You can move now," I whispered.

Aro did move. He moved in a way I never thought could make me feel so wonderful. The pain did turn into pleasure after it began. I loved every moment of it, and so did he. After we both released, he looked down at my face, and searched my eyes. I could only imagined what I looked like. I wanted more of him, but I was jetlag was finally catching up to me. I yawned gave him a tired smile.

He smiled as well and laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my head. "If I'm not here when you wake up, it's because I had a meeting with Marcus and Caius. Tomorrow, we are meant to discuss whether you shall be staying, or not… but now I think the answer is obvious. You are mine," he whispered. He leaned closer and sank his teeth into my skin just behind my ear. I winced, but he was so gentle and precise I barely felt any pain. He had been careful not to leave any venom. "You are mine now, Renesmee Volturi. I am the king of the vampire world. I am the king of the human world. I can give you more than that flea-bag."

I smiled weakly and snuggled into him, ignoring his cold skin. I could care less at the moment. I was sweating like crazy and his cool skin was very relaxing and comfortable. Aro continued to murmur soft affectionate words until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me what you think by reviewing! *hopeful face* Sorry if you're a bit disappointed. I felt like my writing got a little sloppy at the end. *grimace*


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Mistakes<strong>

The next morning, I woke up alone. I was a little startled when I rolled over and Aro wasn't there, but it was then I remembered what he'd told me about the meeting. I smiled slightly and yawned. Thoughts of the previous night filled my mind, and made my smile grow. I sat up, and gasped in pain. I fell back on the bed and threw the covers off me to see something I never thought I'd see.

I was covered from head to toe in large purple bruises. I stared at my body in horror, realizing that Aro had done this. I sat up (painfully) and slid off the bed. I tested all my extremities, and thankfully, nothing was broken. I went into the room that had been dark the previous night, and flipped on a light switch. A chandelier that hung from the ceiling lit up and showed me a huge bathroom. There was a shower stall, and a large bathtub (that looked more like a hot-tub) right in front of me, next to each other. To my right was a wooden cabinet that contained shampoos, soap, and towels. On the back of the door was a red robe that I assumed was Aro's. To my left, was a huge granite counter, complete with a sink. A large mirror hung above it.

Walking slowly over the mirror, I was able to get a good look at myself. I looked at my naked body in the mirror and saw how bad the damage really was. My breasts, and chest were badly bruised, as were my arms and legs. The worst areas were my waist, back, and face. My waist looked like it had been painted a plum-color, and my back was covered in handprints. My cheeks had a few purple patches, and my neck had a few as well. My lips were swollen, and the space behind my ear where he bit me, was slightly bruised, and bore a scar.

Deciding that I couldn't let Aro see this, I went over to the shower and got inside. I turned on the water and let if trickle along my skin. I let out a small sigh as the warm water soothed some of the aches. I took my time and washed every inch of me painstakingly, not wanting to leave the warmth. When I could find no other excuse to remain in the shower any longer, I turned off the water and went out. I went over to the cabinet and wrapped a towel around myself, shivering already. I dried myself off quickly and then went over to the mirror. I took off the wet towel and threw it across the room (wincing while doing so) and looked at my body again.

I was still deciding on how to cover all this up, when someone knocked on the bathroom door. I jumped and raced over to it. I pulled Aro's robe on and went back to the sink. I turned my back to the door and looked at the floor. His robe was long and soft. It smelled like him—which was very comforting. I almost got lost in the enthralling scent of cologne and roses, but quickly snapped out of it. "Who is it?" I asked, hesitantly.

"It's me, love," Aro's musical voice came from outside. "Are you alright in there? May I come in?"

I gulped. "I… um…"

Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and he entered. I couldn't bear to look at him. My bronze-colored hair hung in my face as I kept my gaze focused on the floor. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Marcus and Caius would like to meet you officially," he murmured, then looked in the mirror. He must have seen the bruise on my cheek. Without warning, he spun me around so I faced him. He gazed at my face, then, without asking permission, undid his robe and shoved it off me lightly. As it pooled around my ankles, he looked at my damaged body with an impassive expression.

"Aro…" I whispered.

Before I could continue, two men entered the room behind Aro. I gasped and pulled the robe back up and around me, but not before they could see. The dark haired man—Marcus I think his name was—came forward and went to put a hand on Aro's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Get out," Aro whispered, his voice cracking slightly. I stared at Aro. I never imagined I'd seen him like this.

"Brother," Marcus began, but Aro turned to face him.

"Are you deaf! I said to leave!" he hissed in his brother's face.

Marcus gazed at him with sad eyes before turning to leave. He and Caius left the room leaving us alone. This Aro frightened me to a point that I was shaking. I backed away from him, unsure what he would do. He just stood there, rigid and rooted to the spot. He didn't speak as he gazed at the floor just as I had done. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Renesmee… I would like to formally apologize for my actions last night… I now realize that I was completely out of line. I'm sorry I did this to you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… However I can understand if the answer is no."

I looked at him and took a hesitant step toward him. When he made no move, I got close enough so I stood beside him. "Aro… last night was the best night of my life," I told him truthfully.

He looked at me sadly, his eyes full of remorse. "It was?"

I nodded. I kissed his cheek softly, not thinking about the fact that he was the vampire king. At that moment, he was my lover and nothing more or less. "I know you feel guilty, but don't be. I loved every moment."

He looked at me with a hard expression for a moment before softly kissing my lips. "Still… that was completely out of line. I promise to never touch you again unless you ask me to," he murmured.

"You won't be keeping that promise for long," I said, smirking slightly.

Aro gazed at me worriedly, before turning around and heading out the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

Driving back from the airport gave me plenty of time to think up a good excuse for why I just disappeared into the night. Edward would be able to see straight through my alibi, and I was still debating whether or not to tell Esme the truth. I wondered if Jacob knew the severity of the situation. Would he feel guilty, or reveal that he's felt this way for a long time… or worse has regained his strong feelings toward Bella?

I started thinking the moment I pulled out of the parking lot, and still could not think up a good excuse when I pulled in the driveway. So many unanswered questions and so many inferences found their way into my head. Edward burst out of the house the moment I came in. "DAMN IT ALL CARLISLE!" he yelled.

Gulping, I shut the engine off and got out. Esme darted out the door behind our son and got in between us. "Edward, calm down," she said, trying to be firm, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Shut up, Esme!" Edward snarled at her. That alone silenced her. Esme flinched back and backed away from him. I knew she was thinking of her abusive ex-husband, Charles.

Anger burned through me. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" I hissed. I was usually calm and reserved, but when someone threatened Esme, I turned into a true monster. I wrapped my arms around a shaken Esme, and glared at Edward. "What is your problem anyway?"

"You sent my daughter off to Italy!" Edward shouted.

Bella came out of the house and took her husband's hand. "Edward…" she warned.

Edward pulled his hand away, and glared at Bella. I wanted to rebuke him, but I decided against it. "What do you mean I sent her off to Italy?" I asked. Had I just sent Renesmee off to the Volturi? Why would she go there? Unless… unless she wanted to kill herself. Did I just kill my own granddaughter?

"Edward…" I said, feeling like someone had punched me in the stomach. "Edward I'm so sorry… I… I didn't know where she was going. I could try to go and convince her not to kill herself."

"Oh no, Carlisle," Edward growled. "That's not even the worst part! Alice saw it all. Renesmee doesn't get killed actually! Aro…" Edward stopped and made a disgusted face. "Aro claims her."

I didn't need more of an explanation. In the Volturi, "claiming" referred to having intimate relations with someone and making them your mate. I stared at Edward in shock. Aro… mated with Renesmee? Or at least i_would_/i mate with her. "But… I don't understand…" I murmured. "Why the hell would she choose him?"

Edward let out an angry snarl. "It's beyond my knowledge. I thought Bella and I raised her better… But I swear to God, if I see that flea-bag again, I'll kill him!"

"Edward…" Bella whispered. "I don't think we can blame all this on Jacob."

"Why can't we?" Edward demanded. "Renesmee is gone!"

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Jacob snarled, jogging out of the woods. Fear clutched my heart as I watched my son turn around to face the werewolf. They stalked toward each other. Jacob raised his hand as if he was going to hit him, but Edward grabbed it.

"Renesmee is gone. She's gone to join the Volturi," Edward spat.

"You mean those psychotic leeches that came to kill her a couple years ago?" Jacob asked, outraged. "She went with them?"

"Yes, because you chased her off, you mother—" Edward began, but a glare from both Esme and I silenced him. "Why couldn't you control your temper for once in your life?"

"She's a spoiled brat!" Jacob growled.

Simultaneously, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie emerged from the house just in time to hear Jacob's comment. All of them, including innocent little Alice, growled. Bella, Edward, and Esme joined them. I was the only one who didn't express my anger. "And why do you say that, Jacob?" I inquired, keeping my voice steady despite the disdain I felt for that man.

Jacob looked at me, a little surprised that I'd spoken. "I don't do one thing she asks, and she goes all crazy and acts like I don't even care for her," he explained, hate filling his voice.

I felt my heart break for the young Renesmee. After seeing what Jacob can be like, I wondered if she truly was better off with Aro. Surly he could give her more, and he was a vampire… However even that didn't justify the odd paring. Renesmee was young and naïve, while Aro was older and much more experienced. There was a dark side to him, but not many could see through his cheery façade to his true feelings.

Aro was always what I thought of when the word "vampire" came to thought. He reminded me frighteningly of Dracula. He probably would be Dracula if it weren't for the red eyes and if he had fangs. I just didn't see him with a young, innocent girl like Renesmee.

"She knows you care," Esme said before I could speak. "You know she's sensitive!"

Jacob let out an annoyed sound. "You know what? I'm sorry, okay? I feel bad enough as it is!" he snapped.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Jasper commented. I saw the concentration on Jasper's face as he examined the wolf's mood. He looked very disapproving as he continued to assess him. I knew he could feel the tension and the anger in the air. I was watching him, feeling nothing but sadness for the whole situation. Jasper glanced quickly at me. A moment later, the sadness disappeared. Everyone seemed to relax as Jasper calmed us.

Alice touched her husband's arm and murmured a thank you to him. Edward turned around to look at his adopted brother. "Jasper," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "It's not fair with the mood thing!"

Jasper smirked a little and calmed him once more.

Edward's tense pose relaxed as he turned to face Jacob. "Well? Are we going to go get her, or what?" he demanded.

"Maybe we should just let her go," I offered. Everyone but Esme turned on me and began speaking out against my suggestion. Jasper let his calming wave evaporate, as even he was annoyed and confused.

"Enough!" Esme shouted above it all. "I think Carlisle's right."

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. Esme always agreed with me, or tried to side with me unless she really disagreed. "I understand what he means," she explained. "If we bring her back, it will just make her want to leave again. If we keep her away from Aro, it will only make her want him more. Renesmee is old enough to make her own decisions now, I feel."

"She's still our daughter," Bella said. "And if you aren't willing to go and bring her back, I'll do it myself."

Edward took her hand and looked at her face, his eyes affectionate, and soft. "I'll be accompanying you. I'm not about to let you fly off to Italy on your own."

Bella smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry for snapping earlier," Edward added in a whisper, making his wife's smile grow.

"Count me in. I have a thing or two to say to those mother-fucking, girlfriend-stealing bastards," Jake snarled. I looked at Esme who appeared to be biting back a hard retort for Jacob's profanity. It was hard with the wolves sometimes. They weren't our children so we couldn't discipline them. Sometimes I wondered if they were even taught discipline, but this is a much different era than mine. In my time, it was scorned upon to use profanity in front of a woman, or in public. The same was with women swearing. Now… well, times have changed.

I watched them, sighing. None of us, not even Alice could see what the future held.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for hte long wait. R & R please! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Secret

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Don't worry though, it'll get better and long in the next Chapter. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Aro: But you KNOW you want to, cara mia.**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, I know. **

* * *

><p><strong>5. Secret<strong>

After my injuries, Aro barely touched me. At night, he didn't even venture in my rooms, knowing I would try to seduce him, and, knowing his self-control, it would probably work. I missed him. Sometimes I wished he would just come in and talk to me, but he didn't even do that, thinking I would try to sleep with him.

I didn't want to leave my rooms, though. I wouldn't be accepted out there… Hybrid… Everyone would judge me, and I didn't want to even think about running into Caius. He terrified me, and had voted for my death during my judgment day. I felt like a fool for coming here, and I wished that Aro just would have killed me instead of letting me live.

Every now and then I thought of my family—my mother and father and how nervous they would be. I missed my mother the most of all. I never thought of Jacob. Jacob… Jacob was just a distant memory. Jacob had broken my heart, but Aro had shattered it beyond repair.

It was Saturday, a week from the day Aro took me into his bed. It was also the day Heidi was bringing the humans to feed from. Normally, I would have rejected it, and waited another week, but I was so thirsty. I was just pinning my long braid up behind my head so it wouldn't get in my way when a hesitant knock sounded on the door. I sniffed the air, but my sense of smell had always been weaker than a normal vampire's.

I went to the door and pulled it open halfway, still in my nightclothes. Aro stood there, his hands behind his back. He stared at my head peeking out from the side of the door awkwardly, his eyes black from thirst. I knew my blood had to make him uncomfortable. "I just wanted to remind you that today Heidi was bringing the humans."

"I am fully aware, Aro," I murmured quietly, and sadly. There was no love, or any trace of passion in his voice from a week ago. All of that was gone, and I could only imagine that he was beginning to see me for what I really was: a hybrid.

He nodded. "Alright then…"

"Come here," I said, my voice coming out half-strangled. I wasn't sure what I was intending on doing, but before I stopped myself, I stepped out from behind the door and grabbed Aro by his shirt and yanked him inside, kicking the door closed behind us with my foot. I threw my arms around him, and I felt him recoil immediately. "Please… don't," I whispered, my voice now coming out in strangled sobs.

He was still for a moment, and I realized I was crying. I was actually _crying_ in front of Aro. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't one to cry in front of people unless I was really upset… I guess I was. After a few moments, his cold arms encircled me and he gently pulled me over to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just rested my head in the crook of his neck and buried my shameful face in his chest. "I'm… I'm… s- s- sorry," I stuttered through my sobs.

Aro rubbed my back and kissed my head. "Shh," he soothed. "I should be sorry. I thought I was protecting you—keeping you safe from harm—but truly I was hurting you even more. I'm sorry, Renesmee. I'm so sorry."

"Aro…" I whimpered and pulled away so I could see his face. I hitched one leg around his waist to help myself cling to him. "Please… please can we try again?"

He looked into my eyes for a moment, his own appearing torn and utterly tortured. He finally let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss my lips. I met him halfway and crushed my lips to his. God, I never knew how wonderful his lips felt on mine. I kissed him deeply, requesting entry to his mouth with my tongue. He granted it and also allowed me to run my fingers through his hair. My other hand went down to his shirt and tried to open it.

Aro pulled away abruptly and cleared his throat. Rejection washed through me as I saw him button the few buttons I'd managed to undo. I knew it was foolish, but I needed him. It was no longer a want—it was need. I wiped my eyes trying to stop tears from sliding down my cheeks. I didn't want to him any guiltier than he already felt. Aro looked over at me, and sighed. "Renesmee, we will try again, but not now. I'm thirsty and… and well…" he murmured, looking at me almost sadly.

He didn't have to elaborate. I understood. I was a hybrid. I had blood running through my veins. I didn't deserve him. He deserved a real vampire, a woman who could actually pleasure him properly. I couldn't and I doubt I ever could.

I was so selfish. I was almost forcing Aro to sleep with me, and pleasure me when I could barely make him happy. It felt like I was sliding down a dull gray slide… sliding down, and down until this grayness engulfed me. Jacob didn't want me, and I felt like Aro viewed me as a burden, but was too nice to tell me that. "Aro… if you… if you don't want me… it's okay," I whispered, sniffling.

Aro looked back at me. "Renesmee," he said and lifted my chin up with his hand so I could see his face properly. "Listen to me, Renesmee Volturi. I am in love with you. I want to spend the rest of forever with you if possible. I want you so badly, but I'm terrified I'll hurt you. I could never forgive myself if I accidently hurt you… I already have hurt you even."

"Aro I don't care about that!" I almost shouted. "It doesn't matter. I don't care if you hurt me! I don't! What bothers me is that you make me feel so amazing and… and… and I can't do the same for you," I sobbed.

He watched me as I cried. I rolled away from him, wishing I had never been born. His cold arms encircled me again and just held me to his chest for a while. We sat there—me in his lap and him with his arms around me. I was sobbing still and listening to Aro's steady breathing as he murmured soft words of encouragement and love. A knock on the door sounded, and I looked at the wooden door sadly.

Aro let out an annoyed growl. "Go away, Felix."

"Sir, I would, but Mistress Sulpicia has ordered me to come, find you, and bring you to the throne room," Felix replied through the door, awkwardly.

"Aro, who is Sulpicia?" I asked, looking at his worried angelic face.

"You can tell Sulpicia that I am not coming to feed, and she will just have to deal with it," he snarled at his guard.

I looked at Aro, almost frightened by his tone. "Aro," I tried again. "Who is Sulpicia?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Felix's voice came through the door in an almost mangled laugh. "Gees, Aro! When were you planning on telling her?"

Aro snarled in rage. "I SAID GO AWAY, FELIX!"

The sound of footsteps faded away down the corridor and Felix left us. "Aro…" I whispered, afraid to ask him again.

"Okay, Renesmee…" he gave in finally. "You deserve to know. Sulpicia… Sulpicia is my wife."

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUH DUN! PLOT TWIST!


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Revelations<strong>

I stared at Aro for a very long moment, just thinking about what he had just told me. He had a _wife,_ and that wife was not me. "Aro… what are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath. "I… Sulpicia is my wife. She… There's no more passion and romance in our marriage—"

"Oh? So you saw me and thought I'd be fun to screw with, right? I get it. I guess I should have figured this would happen. No one would want a stupid little hybrid like me," I said mainly to myself. I was just voicing my own thoughts. I was a fool to think that a man like Aro could possibly love me. I was a fool for thinking the Volturi would kill me. I was a fool for getting wrapped up in this mess.

For the first time since I left home, I just wanted to run to someone—a familiar face; Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz, Edward—someone I knew—and just throw my arms around them and cry my eyes out. Just have them hold me and listen to me gush out all my feelings. I wanted my family back. I wanted my mom and my aunts and uncles, and even my father back. I never should have left. I should have just killed myself there or go jaywalk on a freeway or something. Being in jail was no different than being in the Volturi at the moment.

"No," Aro said, sounding almost offended I suggested something like that. "That's not at all why I wanted you to stay."

"Then why?" I demanded. My voice was cracking with every word. I didn't want to hear his reply. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be ended. Maybe I could just go to Caius and have him finish me. He would probably enjoy a good execution.

He remained silent for a moment, thinking of a good excuse. How could I be so blind? I was a complete idiot. I stared at him, as he looked down. "I just… ever since I met you when you were just a child, I've been fascinated with you. When I met you, I thought you were the most engrossing person in the world. For those few years you spent away from me, growing up, I seemed to miss you terribly. No one, not even Marcus understood it. There was no bond between us yet. When you walked through those doors into my throne room it was like an epiphany—a sign from the heavens that we were meant to be. If you love someone let them go, and if they love you, they will return."

I looked up at him. "Aro… you're not making any sense."

"I love you. I always have… I need you, Renesmee. Please don't leave. I'll get rid of Sulpicia. I'll do anything you want of me. I'll let you bite me, kick me, degrade me. I will never fight back. I would do anything, absolutely anything, to prove to you how much I need you and love you," he begged looking into my eyes urgently.

"ARO!" a female voice screamed.

Aro and I both jumped up and he pulled me behind him. "You can't go in there, Mistress," Felix tried to tell the woman, but the door flung off its hinges and hit the bed, right where we had been sitting. A woman with dark, almost dirty blond hair came in. Her eyes were black, and her face was twisted in a snarl of rage.

"ARO VOLTURI!" she snarled and stalked up to him, then she saw me cowering behind him. "SO IT'S TRUE! YOU LYING, CHEATING, STUPID BASTARD!" she yelled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled her hand back like she was going to slap him.

"Please stop!" I begged and moved out from behind Aro. "Please it was my fault, not his!"

Aro's black eyes flew to me, full of worry and concern. Sulpicia shoved Aro into the wall and stalked toward me. "You stay out of this you little whore!"

"Shut up!" Aro growled at her and pushed her away from me. "You just stay away from Renesmee you got that? She's mine now."

"Over my dead body," she snarled.

"That can be arranged," Aro shot back, stalking toward her.

"You wouldn't."

"Lay a hand on Renesmee and you'll be dead in seconds."

Sulpicia growled and crouched as if to lunge at Aro. I stared at her with wide eyes, unable to comprehend that all this was actually happening and I could do nothing about it. For a split second, her eyes flickered away from Aro to me, then she turned and tackled me to the ground in a blur. She secured her hand around my throat and squeezed, suffocating me.

"NO!" Aro snarled and tackled her off me. A sound that sounded like porcelain breaking, echoed around the room. I looked over, dreading to see who had been killed. Sulpicia lay headless on the floor and Aro was rising to his feet. "Felix," he called, his voice eerily calm.

The guard appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Sir?"

"Take her away. Burn her," Aro instructed then turned to me. He looked at me, his black eyes sad. He offered out his hand. "Come on love, we should feed."

I looked at him and nodded. Aro led me out of the room and I glanced over my shoulder to see Felix tearing Aro's wife into even smaller pieces.

* * *

><p>After feeding, Aro carried me upstairs to his room. Sulpicia's body was now gone and Aro seemed unaffected by the death of his wife. He cradled me close to his chest and kissed my head over and over while he carried me to the bed. I was surprised that Felix had been able to fix, or put on a new door. I giggled as he sat me down and began to remove his shirt.<p>

He smiled and tossed it into a corner. His smile faded and he looked own. "Renesmee… If I hurt you… I need you to tell me okay?"

I nodded. "I will, Aro," I told him and started on my shirt as well. Aro didn't help. He just watched as I slipped off my shirt, and then did the same to my bra. He smiled at my breasts and leaned down toward me. He kissed each one and then kissed his way up to my lips.

I pulled him closer so we were both on the bed now, and he was on top. He straddled my legs and began to unzip my pants. I giggled, enjoying the adrenaline rush his kiss and his touch gave me. I was like a drug addict finally getting another shot of my drug. I pulled him closer still and kissed his lips roughly. Aro growled, which turned me on and tugged my jeans down around my ankles.

Helping him unbuckle, then unzip his pants, I planted feverish kisses on his neck and chest, loving every moment. The fire between my legs was almost too much to bare and my underwear were still on. Aro removed his boxers and hopped off the bed for a second to pull his boxers and pants off his legs, then did the same to my own. He looked at my underwear hungrily and moved around so he stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at the apex of my legs. He leaned forward and removed my underwear with his teeth, gripping the fabric between his teeth and pulling them down my legs where his hands took over and pulled them completely off.

He stared at my naked body, and I stared at his, my eyes mainly focused on his large, erect, swollen erection, already yearning to be inside me. I still couldn't get over the fact that he actually wanted me when he could have any woman on Earth if he wanted. He climbed up onto the bed and moved so he hovered over me. He looked me in the eye as he began to push himself inside.

It didn't hurt as much as he had the first time. It felt much better in fact. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips hungrily. He did the same and ran his hands along my sides. My hips moved with his in perfect rhythm. But, before either of us got the chance to release, the door flew open, and again off its hinges. I sighed, there when another door. We'd have to move into the bathroom if we wanted privacy now.

"Renesmee Cullen!" a furious voice snarled.

I sat up, almost hitting Aro in the jaw with my shoulder. I pulled the blanket up around my chest and stared at my father who stood in the doorway. "D- Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home!" Edward (I've lost all respect for him to call him dad in my writing) growled. My mother appeared beside him, her topaz eyes wide and anxious. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie also all crowded outside the door. I turned around and hid my head in Aro's chest wanting to disappear. I know that I wanted to see them again, but not like this. I was so embarrassed and ashamed. I couldn't even look in Carlisle's eyes. I knew that I would see disappointment and anger in them. I had lied to him and betrayed him, and probably gotten him in a lot of trouble.

"Nessie," a familiar voice sounded that made me look up. I looked at Jacob who stood next to my mother, his brown eyes were large and tortured. "Nessie… I'm sorry. Please… please come back. I'll never, ever speak to you like that again! I promise! I miss you… please…"

I stared at him and, that's when I realized tears were running down my cheeks. I just moved closer to Aro. "No, Jacob. I will never come back to you."

"So you're Jacob," Aro said. To a normal person he would have sounded calm, but I knew that he was secretly seething with rage toward Jacob.

Jacob looked from me to Aro and jerked his head up in a cocky, arrogant way… He was walking on very thin ice with Aro at that moment. "Yeah… so?"

Aro opened his mouth, but looked at him and touched his hand. _Aro, please don't. Please, just restrain yourself._ He looked at me, then sighed and kissed my head.

When he did that, everyone, even Carlisle and Esme growled. "Just stay away from her!" Edward snarled. He marched over to the edge of the bed and grabbed my arm.

Aro snarled and shoved Edward's arm away. "I don't care if she is your daughter, you keep your filthy hands off her!"

"They're nowhere near as filthy as yours," Edward shot back.

I stared at him in shock. "Edward, stop!" I said, using his real name.

Edward looked at me. "What did you just call me?" he asked, sounding more confused than angry.

_Edward—Dad, just stop it! You're going to infuriate him!_ I thought, knowing he could hear me. "Please don't fight… Can't we talk about this later?"

Aro looked at Edward, then at Carlisle, who nodded. "I think that would be best…" he picked up his boxers and slipped them on under the blankets, then stood up. "Felix!" he shouted. Instead of Felix, Jane and Alec appeared.

"Sorry, Master Aro, Felix is… with Heidi," Alec said, looking away awkwardly. He didn't need to elaborate.

"Very well, please show the Cullens to a few of the extra rooms in the West Wing please," Aro said sweetly to the two twins.

"Renesmee comes with us," Jacob said suddenly.

We all turned to look at Jacob. I looked down. "Jake…" I whispered quietly.

"Don't 'Jake' me, Renesmee!" he snapped, his voice harsh like it had been the night we broke up. "You're coming with us, I'm not leaving you with this blood-sucker."

"For your information, Jacob," I shot back. "I love this blood-sucker, so why don't you just shut up and do as you're told?"

Everyone was silent as they stared at Jacob and I having this little standoff. Aro kissed my head, as if in approval. Jane's high girlish voice broke the silence. "Alright will everyone follow me, please?"

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFIE! Please keep reading and keep an eye out for Chapter 7 to see what the Cullens think about Renesmee's love affair with the king of the vampire world. Thanks for reading! R & R PLEASE! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Traitor<strong>

I spent the night in Aro's arms, crying. I was so humiliated my entire family walked in on me having sex with Aro. I was also terrified of what I faced in the morning. They wouldn't leave me alone about it, I knew that much. I lost count of how many times Aro asked if I wanted them to leave, he said that he would have the entire guard force them out. The last time he asked, I just remembered laughing and telling myself to man up and that I could do this. I continued having a fit of sad laughter that I think terrified Aro more than the weeping.

When it was a decent hour in the morning, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Aro called. I sighed, his voice having a calming effect on me. I loved it when he spoke. It felt like I hadn't heard him speak in so long at that moment.

A girl with long, brown hair that was tied in a braid down her back entered. She wore the gray robes of a member of the guard. She looked at Aro, her eyes still red from the previous day's feeding. "Master," she greeted him kindly. I didn't like the way she smiled at him. "The Cullens are getting anxious and would like to speak with Mistress Renesmee."

I looked at Aro, unable to hide the terrified face I pulled. Aro kissed my head reassuringly. "Thank you Renata. You may go. I will escort Renesmee to the West Wing. That is where the Cullens are staying, correct?"

Renata gave a short nod, then leave the room, closing the door behind her. When she was gone, Aro stroked my thigh affectionately. "Don't fret my dear," he soothed, reading my thoughts about Renata's affectionate attitude toward Aro. "She is my personal body guard, and would never dream about have any kind of sexual relations with me. My heart belongs to you."

I felt better. I believed Aro, which surprised me. There was just something about him that made me believe him. I loved him, and I wanted to believe him. I tried to bury my face in Aro's bare chest, letting out a small whimper. "I don't want to go," I pouted.

"I know, my sweet, but we must. If not, they will come and break down our door again," Aro said, almost teasingly, but I knew there was a part of him that was dead-serious.

Sighing, I got up from the bed and went to the closet. I got out my black dress that was low-cut in the front, but looked almost classy. It was the dress of the Volturi Mistress. The sides were also slip up the leg giving it a more adult-like appearance. I wanted to appear as mature as possible. As I slipped it on, I thought about Aro's wife, Sulpicia. She had probably worn this dress once. Even then, I couldn't help but thing how many other women had worn this dress before me.

I went into the bathroom and raked a brush through my bronze hair. It was slightly curly, but not very messy. I thought it looked presentable, but I didn't know if Aro would like it. I looked around the bathroom for some form of makeup, but my efforts were fruitless. Aro came in after a while and took my hand in his. He smiled crookedly and kissed my head. "You look beautiful my darling."

"To you, but this is my family. I don't want to look to skanky or too uptight," I said turning to the side and looking at myself in the mirror. Luckily, I had an almost-perfect figure, but my butt looked a bit big…

"Renesmee," he chided and took my hand. "You always look perfect. Please, let's go."

I looked at him. I didn't want to go. He knew that, but still I could hear the urgency in his voice. My family didn't like him before they knew he was sleeping with me, now they just hated him more. I knew that this couldn't be easy for him either. At least we were together on this. "Okay…" I said after a long time.

Aro kissed my head again and took my hand. He led me out of our room and toward the West Wing. I'd never been to the West Wing. At the end of the hall where the leaders' rooms were, you would go down another flight of stairs to another dark, stone hallway. You'd proceed down it, then turn left and then go up another flight of stairs. Once in the West Wing, Aro tensed. There were many doors going down a long corridor that went beyond my eye I could see. The first five doors opened and my family and Jacob assembled in the hallway before us. I cringed at their stone-cold faces and tried to hide behind Aro.

"Aro, I think you can leave," Edward said, his voice husky.

Aro shook his head. "I'm not leaving Renesmee alone with you."

"We're her family," Esme spoke up. "We would never hurt her, or do anything to hurt her," she told him confidently. Carlisle looked at his wife, his face almost sad, and nodded in agreement.

"I never accused you of doing such things, Mrs. Cullen," he replied looking at Esme and giving her a kind, awkward smile. "I just think Renesmee would be more comfortable if I remained with her."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but I interjected. "Please just let him stay," I half-whimpered. I squeezed Aro's hand feeling like someone had kicked me in the gut. I hated this. My stomach was upside down and in knots.

"Very well," Carlisle said after exchanging a glance with Edward. "Perhaps we should take this to a more appropriate setting?"

We all nodded and Carlisle took Esme's hand and led us to his room. We all filed in and took a seat somewhere. When there weren't seats, the women would usually just sit in their mates' laps. In the end, I was left sitting alone in a chair and Aro and Jacob stood by the doorway, watching me with intense eyes. Aro's were full of love, compassion, and worry, while Jacob's were full of anger and hate. I knew which pair of eyes I would choose… I didn't care if they were red.

I smoothed my dress awkwardly. "I… I guess I all owe you an apology… Especially you, Carlisle," I said finally. I paused and gulped before continuing. "I'm sorry I deceived you… I'm sorry I betrayed you all… I just… I never meant for any of this to happen. I just… fell in love. Everyone…" I stopped and looked at Jacob for a moment. "Well almost everyone knows what true love feels like. You know how strong it can be."

Jacob let a snarl that sounded more like an animal than a human. "I know what true love feels like, Renesmee!" he snapped. "I've felt it with you. I want you back! I love you."

"Really? Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it!" I shot back, unable to keep my voice from cracking. I stared at him and let my rage and anguish consume me. "Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me, Jacob Black? You tore my heart out and stomped on it right in front of me. Aro would i_never_/i hurt me like that. I will never, ever take you back! I hate you!"

Everyone's eyes were on me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, my face felt hot all over from anger and embarrassment. I ran to the doorway, but instead of leaving, threw myself into Aro's arms, just missing him. If they took me away from him, I had no idea how I could go on. I wanted him. I needed him. Why could they not see that?

"Renesmee—" Edward began but Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward just leave it," he said.

We all turned to face Carlisle. My family looked shocked, but I stared at him, grateful. "Renesmee, I forgive you for everything. I now know that it was meant to be. I think she should stay here, with Aro."

Everyone, even Esme stared at him in disbelief. "Carlisle, how could you say something like that?" Rosalie demanded. "There is no question that Renesmee comes back with us to Forks."

"She belongs with us," Jasper agreed.

"If she stays here, who knows what will happen to her," Bella chimed in.

Aro snarled like Jacob did and stepped in front of me. "Try and take her then."

The room was silent as we all looked at Aro. "We cannot risk a fight with the Volturi," Carlisle said simply, gazing at my lover calmly. "Would you really want to take away Renesmee's happiness?"

Edward growled under his breath and glared at Aro. Bella looked at the floor, appearing indecisive. Rosalie and Emmett were looking at Carlisle, but there was a selfish gleam in Rosalie's eyes. I knew she would want me back, even if my heart was broken. Esme looked at me sadly and compassionately, as if she understood how I felt. Alice and Jasper was looking at Carlisle, but neither of them appeared to be for taking me home.

"All who believes she comes home?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob was the first to raise his hand, followed by Rosalie. After a long moment, Edward and Bella both joined them. I looked down. I looked at the others. It was a short win, but I the popular vote was for me to stay.

"All in opposed?" Carlisle asked while raising his hand. Esme followed behind him. Jasper and Alice slowly raised their hands, but Emmett just looked at me, then Rosalie. It was as if he was torn between siding with his wife and siding with his niece.

"Renesmee…" he began. "I… I want you to be happy…" Finally, he too raised his hand.

"This is insane!" Jacob snarled, walking into the center of the room. "Are you all actually going to let her stay with this monster?"

Bella looked at him. "Jake," she began. "Carlisle… Carlisle is right. Renesmee belongs here. I was wrong to vote to take her home. It was selfish of me. She is my daughter and… if she's happy here, then this is where she belongs," she said simply and looked at me. "I love you, honey."

I stared at her, tears forming in my eyes. My vision went blurry as a few trickled over. "I love you too, Mommy," I said and ran to her. She opened her arms and pulled me close to her. I hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder.

A hot hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me away from my mother. "Nessie!" Jacob snarled, his cynical brown eyes staring into mine full of rage and hatred. "You're coming home!"

"No!" I growled and tried to pull out of his grip.

He didn't let me go, but instead squeezed my shoulders tighter. That hurt. I winced. "Jacob…" I gasped.

"LOOK AT ME!" he screamed.

Everything happened so suddenly. Someone grabbed Jacob around the waist from behind and flung him out the door. Esme and Carlisle rushed to my side and pushed my behind them. Esme was growling in an animalistic manner, and crouched low like a predator ready to kill Jacob. Carlisle stood in front of me like an unmovable mountain prepared to defend me with his life. The other members of my family stood around me, growling.

I peeked out from behind Carlisle to see Jacob standing in the doorway, facing Aro. Jacob was trembling, but Aro held his ground. His back was to me, and I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to see his face. "Get out of my castle you mangy wolf!" he spat.

Jacob let out a scream of rage that turned into a roar as he lunged toward Aro. "NO!" I screamed and moved out from behind Carlisle. I jumped over the crouching Esme and shoved Aro out of the way. I saw Jacob in his russet-brown wolf form coming at me, mouth open, teeth bared, claws out and ready to kill. I looked into his brown eyes and he looked back. There was no regret there, absolutely none.

The last thing I remembered was Jacob's jaws closing around my middle and everyone in the room screaming and yelling.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, we certainly know who the true traitor is now. XD Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews! Please, please continue to review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Injuries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Injuries<strong>

I woke in Aro's bed. I blinked my eyes open but I only saw the darkness of a bandage and gray spots everywhere. A soft moan emitted from my mouth. "She's awake," Alice said. "She'll try to sit up in three seconds. Better hold her down someone."

Ice cold hands gently secured my shoulders. "Renesmee," Carlisle's voice sounded to my left. I felt a cold hand, most likely his, touch my face. "How are you feeling?"

Another groan came from my throat. "I feel like shit," I said, not caring that my family was all around me.

Some chuckled and Carlisle was one of them. "I didn't expect any other response. Aro, you've ruined my granddaughter beyond repair," he joked.

Aro chuckled. "She was like this before she got to me, Carlisle," Aro replied, his voice coming from my right. "Renesmee, love… I love you," he whispered.

I nodded. "I love you too… Why can't I see?"

"There's a bandage over your eyes," Carlisle explained. "Jacob… Jacob hurt you very badly."

I didn't need a further explanation. "Carlisle… will I ever be able to see again?" I asked, dreading the answer. If Jacob scratched my eyes beyond repair, what will happen to me? Would venom be able to fix it?

"Yes," he replied confidently. "But you have crushed ribs, and very deep wounds on the chest, neck and arms. It's a miracle he didn't snap your neck."

I was silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "Where is Jacob?" I asked, my voice cracking. All this time I believed that I was a failure and a traitor, but it was Jacob who failed me and it Jacob who betrayed us.

There was no reply at first. "He is one of the Volturi's vampire-proof cells. So far, all of his attempts to get out have been unsuccessful," Aro's voice replied. Even now, the sound of my lover's voice calmed me.

"Still," my father's voice sounded from Carlisle's side. "We cannot be too careful. Emmett and Jasper are guarding him along with Felix and Demetri." I could hear the strain in Edward's voice as he spoke about his coven and the Volturi working together for a common cause—me—against a common enemy—Jacob.

"When can I take this blindfold off?" I said, feeling the soft cloth with my hands. My muscles ached when I raised my arms, but I ignored it.

There was a long moment of silent. I could imagine them all exchanging an uneasy glance. "Well… it is almost time for a new bandage…"

I felt Carlisle's cold hand brush across my skin as he undid the bandage. When he removed it from my mind, my vision was a mixture of grays and reds. I could make out the figures around me, but I couldn't see any detail on them. I could scarcely make out Carlisle's toned figure and blond hair to my left, and Aro's tall body and black hair to my left. Everything else was beyond focus, well everything was beyond focus.

"Renesmee…" Aro breathed, sounding disgusted, upset, and furious all at the same time. "I swear to God I'll kill that mange-pelt!" he snarled.

"No Aro," I said almost too quickly. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel his blood-red eyes burning into me. I could feel the anger radiating off his body. I didn't want Aro to get hurt, and besides… I had a score to settle with Jacob. "I want to do it."

He was quiet for a long time and then kissed my forehead. Somehow I just knew he was smiling. "That's my girl," he whispered.

Edward growled and I could hear Carlisle shift his weight to one side awkwardly, just wishing he never got involved in this mess. "Well… that dog does deserve to suffer," Edward's voice allowed after a long moment.

A door burst open and I heard the clicking of heels as they rushed into the room, then they stopped. I knew they had to be staring at my face. Was it really that bad? A part of me wanted to see what made everyone stop and stare… another part was glad I couldn't see, not wanting to see the ugly monster Jacob had sliced me into.

Repressing a chuckle, I thought about the similarity between me and anything cut into pieces. "You know, sometimes I feel like a diced vegetable sitting here," I said, then realized what I'd said. "Holy sh—crap," I said cutting myself off knowing Carlisle, and Esme if she was in the room, wouldn't be pleased. "Did I just say that out loud?"

That seemed to lighten the mood. The people in the room seemed to relax. I felt someone's, undoubtedly Aro's or else he would have been growling, lips press against my forehead. "Renesmee my dear, I have a gift for you."

I turned my head toward him, and could just see his outline. "What is it?"

Aro put a small box in my hands and opened it for me. "It's a necklace containing the Volturi crest. I thought you might like it, you are a true member of the Volturi now."

I had to smile. I was touched Aro was giving me this—he actually thought of me as his mate—but I could feel the tenseness in the air. I had no idea how many others were in the room; Carlisle, Edward, Aro, and possibly Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. "Thank you, Aro," I told him. "I love it… even if I can't see it."

* * *

><p>Regaining my sight was a quick process. Every night, Carlisle put the bandage back on my face, and every morning he would remove it. I was recovering rapidly, a trait of being half vampire as Carlisle said. It didn't bother me. Every day things became more focused, until the point where I could fully open my eyes and see the world around me.<p>

In the short week and a half my sight was gone, the room had barely changed. There was a chair to my right, and a chair to my left. Aro was in the chair to the right reading a book. It was then I noticed a large stack of books next to him. His eyes were black, and I knew he must have never left my side.

"Aro," I whispered, seeing him for the first time in was seemed like ages. It was so shocking to see him after so long. His face was almost nothing like I had imagined and remembered it. He was so much more beautiful and perfect in person. I had to marvel over him and relish the thought that he was mine and mine alone.

He looked up at me. "Renesmee…" he breathed, seeing my eyes open. "Can you see me?"

I nodded. "Yes," I told him, then I looked down at my chest. I saw the golden Volturi crest with small rubies seeming to be creatively placed along, and within it. "Aro, it's beautiful."

He smiled. "I'm so glad you like it, my love." He kissed my forehead softly, making me smile.

"Well… since I can see again, does this mean I can take Jacob on now?" I asked him, half teasingly.

Aro smiled slightly, then looked down like he was hiding something from me that was proving to be a burden. "My dear… I have to leave for a while."

I looked at him, thinking he was leaving _me._ I still seemed to have separation issues from when Jacob distanced himself from me so much before actually breaking up with me. I didn't like what Aro was saying. How could he leave me? He couldn't leave! I needed him. Maybe that was why he gave me the crest… I'd stay in the Volturi but would no longer have to be his mate.

"You… you don't want me?" I asked, my voice turning into a high-pitched whimper at the end. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Aro pulled me into his arms. "No! I'm not leaving you necessarily. I love you, Renesmee. I just have to go away… like on a business trip."

I looked at him, not feeling any better. Most of the movies I've watched and books I've read to be wary if you husband tells you he's going on a business trip. It can sometimes mean that he's going on vacation with another woman for a week or two. "Oh, really? And who would you be going with? Heidi?" I demanded, sobbing now.

He sighed and pulled away. I looked down, but he pulled my face up so it was looking at his. "Renesmee Volturi, I love you with all my heart. Heidi is nothing to me, absolutely nothing. How many times do I have to tell you this? I would never ever cheat on you, and it's going to kill be to be away from you."

Finally understanding what he meant, I slowly began to calm down. "Really?"

"Of course, love. I'm going to be the Italian ambassador at a meeting with the Romanians in Switzerland. Felix, Alec and Santiago will be coming with me," he said, sounding proud of his important role.

I smiled slightly. "Okay… When do you leave?"

Aro looked down. "In a few minutes."

I stared at him, shocked, hurt, feelings betrayed. "Oh… okay," I whispered. "So you won't be here to see me kick Jacob's ass?"

He looked down again. "About that… while I'm gone, I don't want you to go anywhere near Jacob. You are forbidden to see him. Edward and I have agreed on that."

I stared him, now just shocked and furious. "My father put you up to this didn't he?" I demanded.

"Actually," Aro muttered, looking away. "It was my idea."

"I can't believe you! How can you just forbid me to do something? What about my rights? I have rights you know! Just because I'm a women doesn't mean I'm just your sex toy!" I growled at him, just plain mad at him now.

Aro's eyes blazed in angry. "I never thought of you as just my sex toy, Renesmee! I love you, and I value you as a person! But I don't want you anywhere near that werewolf. If you get anywhere near him, I will find out!"

With that, he stormed out of the room without even saying goodbye. I stared after him, shocked at myself for saying that to him and hurt that he seemed to not want anything to do with me after it. I sat down on the bed and started crying again. I hated being told what to do… but I still had no right to treat Aro like that.

After a few minutes I realized that I should go after him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I started fearing the worse. I thought that maybe after that, he might not love me anymore because I upset him… I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to take my pain out on someone. The only someone I could think of was Jacob.

Rising to my feet, I took a deep breath before walking out the door. I headed toward the West Wing, trying to remember where Aro said it was. _Well, if it's the West Wing, it's bound to be in the west._ Sure enough, the farer west I walked, the stronger the dog stench got.

I could see the cell door as I walked up. Jasper, Emmett, Felix and Demetri were nowhere to be seen. Hesitantly, I walked up to the iron door and looked inside. Jacob sat on the floor, staring at the cement blocks. His head jerked up; he must have smelt me. "You," he growled and jumped to his feet. He ran toward the door and reached out, trying to grab me. I stumbled back against the opposite wall, shocked and scared.

"Where's that blood-sucker now?" he asked, his voice thick with malignance.

I did my best to avoid that question. "I came here to fight you."

He laughed, scoffing at me. "Ha! I could kill you, Renesmee. I almost did. Too bad I failed. It won't happen again."

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "Why can't you just be normal and move on?"

"Because I have no one to move on with!" he snapped as if I should know. "It's either you, Nessie or Bella."

"Look, stay away from me, and stay away from my mother you sicko!" I snarled at him, getting my face in his.

Jacob glared at me, then glanced down at my chest. I wanted to smack him but when I looked down too I realized his focus point was not on my slightly exposed boobs (I was still in the black Volturi-Mistress dress), but on the necklace Aro had given me. "So you're one of them for good now?" he growled.

I nodded. "I always will be, Jacob."

That did it. He let out another roar of rage and phased. He was so close to the door that he sliced at it and broke the entire door off its hinges. I stared at him, terrified and wishing Aro would come to my rescue.

But Aro wasn't coming. He wasn't coming to save Renesmee this time. He had more important things to do. He didn't want me. He didn't think of me. I was on my own. I suddenly got a chilling hope that Jacob would kill me. Maybe it would ease the pain.

Jacob knocked me back against the wall and I hit my head on the cinderblock. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw before I blacked out were Jacob's massive russet-colored paws.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! You people must just love me! XD Don't answer that. Thanks for reading. R & R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9: Captive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Captive<strong>

I woke in someplace dark and cold. It didn't take me long to realize that I was naked and freezing. I sat up, and looked around. I was in what looked like small cabin. The windows were tinted a darker color, preventing me from seeing outside. An old, rundown bed was in one corner with just a mattress and one sheet, not even one you could pull over yourself. A small fire barely clung to life in a small brick fireplace.

"So, the vampire is awake," a familiar voice chuckled. I knew that voice, but the way it spoke chilled me to the bone. It was evil. I knew that much.

Looking around, I saw Jacob sitting in the corner, naked as well. He stood up and walked over to me. "Enjoy your nap?"

I moved away from him, whimpering and wishing desperately that Aro was here. But I knew Aro would not come. He wasn't going to burst in like a knight in shining armor… I was as good as dead, or worse.

Jacob chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you… yet. We're going to have some fun." With that, he went over to the bed and picked up a small black object I recognized as a video camera. He opened the flip and the little light went on to indicate he was filming. "There she is," he said happily as if he were speaking to an audience. "Sexy as hell, huh?"

I was trembling and trying to catch my unsteady breath. I moved away, not liking this. What he going to do with me? Make a porno? Or even worse, film my demise and send it to my family… or Aro.

"Leave me alone!" I growled. "If you touch me, Aro—I mean my family will rip you to pieces."

Jacob laughed. "I'm not afraid of them. I'm finally going to give you what you wanted you pathetic little whore!"

He walked toward me and I whimpered again, but he turned away at the last moment and got out a tripod. "For later," he said with a frightening dark smile.

Again, he approached me. I moved as far away from him as I could until my bare back touched the log sides of the cabin. "Please…" I whispered, my last attempt being to beg. "Please… I'll do anything else, please."

He didn't answer. He bent down and grabbed my forearm. I gasped in pain as he jerked my up to my feet and angled the camera at my face. I could only imagine what I looked like. "Listen, Renesmee. We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your decision. Either way, I'm going to fuck you until you bleed. Now, you can enjoy it, or hate it."

I wanted to cry and just scream for Aro or Carlisle… or even my father for that matter. I wanted anyone there to help me. I was such an idiot. I should have stayed with my family and let them comfort me, not run away to the Volturi… run away and hide from my past…

"I will hate whatever you do," I told him defiantly, surprised at how strong my voice was, for how weak and squirmy I was on the inside.

Jacob glared at me then shoved me down on my knees in front of him so I was face to face with his swollen erection. He wasn't as large as Aro, no one ever would be, but it wasn't really a disappointment. "You should know what to do," Jacob muttered. "Or do I have to show you?" He grabbed a clump of my hair and shoved my head forward so his cock slide into my mouth and was seemed like halfway down my throat.

I almost choked on it. I let out a moan of pain, and the sound reverberated off his shaft making him growl in pleasure. He decided the painfully fast speed until he released in my mouth. I gasped and choked on his fluids, coughing them back up. This caused for Jacob to growl. He grabbed my face and jerked it up so I was looking down at him. The camera was still pointed at me, his sperm still dribbling on the edge of my lower lip.

"To drink my seed is a privilege, Renesmee," he told me, his voice completely serious, and his brown eyes hard and cynical.

Even though I knew I was in over my head already, I said, "It's more like a curse."

Without warning, he slapped me so hard I fell down to the floor. "How dare you speak to me like that you insolent bitch!"

I rubbed my cheek, feeling the painful sting his hand left. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up so I was on my hands and knees. The next thing I knew, I felt his cock rub against my ass. I whimpered and looked at the floor. I'd never done this before I and I knew it was going to be painful.

"Just look at that ass," Jacob said. I didn't even have to look at his face to know he was smirking. Then, he shoved his cock inside my small opening, using my saliva still left on it as a lubricate. I gasped and started breathing deeply, in pain, as he continued to slide in and out, in and out. Pain and relief, pain and relief.

"Jacob… please," I whispered, hating the feeling of him going up me the wrong way. "Stop it… please…" I know that this would break my family's heart… Watching me beg for him to stop.

"You want me to stop? Aw, little Nessie wants me to stop," he said and shoved back inside me painfully. I yelped as he pushed even further inside me. He then got faster and deeper with each thrust. His balls smacked against my skin in a rhythmic, sickening melody that echoed through the cabin. "I don't think I can."

Shortly after saying that, I felt his seed shoot into me again making me whimper again in pain. After that, he pulled out leaving me feeling truly violated. I tried to curl up in a ball, but he wouldn't let me. He unfolded me so I lay on my back below him. He got down so he was kneeling, above me, still wearing that stupid smirk that annoyed me so much I wanted to punch him.

My gaze flickered to the camera, then away. "Who are you going to show this to, Jacob?"

Jacob chuckled. "Oh, I'll be sending a copy of this to your family… keeping a copy for myself… and sending a copy to lover-boy. Speaking of him, where is he? Shouldn't he be here saving the day already?"

"He's not coming," I whispered, my voice cracking as I said it. I had to admit to the inevitable. Aro no longer cared about me, and if he did, it wasn't enough to come looking for me. If he came looking for me, he would have brought Demetri and Demetri would have found me by now. "He… he doesn't care about me anymore." Tears were welling up in my eyes as I said it.

"Aw," Jacob said again and stroked my cheek with his thumb not at all gently. "Well you know I'll always be here for you. You can stay with me."

"I'd rather go to hell," I shot back acidly.

That earned me another slap. The slap caused the tears to overflow from my eyes. "Why won't you just kill me, Jacob? Why do you have to torture me and keep me alive?"

"Oh, this is your punishment, Nessie," he replied his voice abnormally dark.

"Punishment? For what?"

"For leaving me from that shallow, egotistic blood-sucker you said you 'loved' and 'loved you'," he said putting quotes with his fingers around "loved" and "loved you". I knew this was a part of his scheme to break my heart. It hurt so much to listen to a man I might have once loved talk to me and treat me like this.

"Did you ever love me, Jacob?" I asked before I was conscious of what I was asking.

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. Most of the time I was just bored and upset that your mother chose the leech over me, and I knew if I fell in love with you that it would piss them off… Besides, you were something to do, and a distraction from the heartache."

"So… you're still in love with my mother?" I asked, disgusted by the entire situation.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk.

"You sick, psychotic bastard," I snarled, and braced myself for the smack which came swifter and harder than before.

"Next time, hold your tongue unless you want to get kicked!" he warned, completely serious.

I growled, but restrained myself from another sharp retort. My ribcage still hurt from hell from his bite wound. "What are you going to do now?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Fuck you," he replied simply.

"I know that smartass. How?" I snapped, forgetting my previous promise to shut the fuck up.

However, he ignored my tone and just backed up slightly and angled his cock at my entrance. I looked at his position, then at his face. "No protection?" I asked, somewhat frightened. It never occurred to me to use protection with Aro, but we never seemed to have a baby problem. I had no idea what would happen with Jacob on the other hand.

He smirked. "Punishment," was all he said and shoved it inside me again.

At that same moment, the door was flung off its hinges. It was then I realized how many times I had almost been killed by a flying door while having, or almost having some form of sex with someone. Jacob and I both looked at the door. Three hooded figures stood there. The one in the center who seemed to be in the medium range referring to height stepped inside and pulled his hood down.

"Aro," I whispered, my voice trembling with happiness.

Jacob turned off the camera and set it on the floor. He stood up, his entire body tense. "What do you want?"

"My mate back," Aro snarled. He snapped his snow-white fingers and the two other guards rushed toward Jacob. Jacob phased, but he was no match for Felix's and Demetri's elite training for the Volturi guard.

Aro rushed over to me and felt my face with his head. "Renesmee? Love? Can you hear me?" he asked. I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

Despite everything that was going on at that moment, I could only think about Aro. He loved me. He had come for me. I was wrong. He did care. "Aro… you came… I thought… I thought you weren't going to look for me."

He looked bewildered for a moment and kissed my head. "Why would I not look for you? I was worried sick!"

I smiled and let out a giggle. I was just overwhelmed with happiness. I then looked at Jacob, snarling in the corner, trapped by Felix and Demetri. "Aro, is it sick that I am really happy right now?" I asked, looking in his red eyes.

He smiled too and shook his head. "No, love. Not at all."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, no cliffie today, but I think it had a happy ending. :) Thanks for reading and thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it up!


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

**10. Surprise**

I opened my eyes the next morning to see Aro's beautiful face, gazing at me kindly and holding my hand, no doubt watching my dreams. Despite the horrible awful I went through the night before, it felt so wonderful to be with my Aro again. I smiled at him, then looked down. "I'm… I'm sorry."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you be sorry, my angel?" he asked.

"I… I was so stupid… about everything. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like I had… and I should have listened to you and not gone to Jacob… I was an idiot and… and I almost got us both killed in my idiocy."

Aro kissed my head reassuringly. "Renesmee, you are everything to me. I might get angry occasionally, but I will always view you as a perfect being—an angel fallen down from heaven to be given to a man that clearly doesn't deserve anything close to such perfection."

I shook my head. He was missing the point. "No Aro. I don't deserve you. You should… You should dump me for someone better. It would be better for you image."

He chuckled. "My image? Renesmee, I might be the king of the vampire world, but that also means I'm one of the most hated individuals in the vampire world. My image was destroyed centuries ago."

I sighed. Why did he not understand? I didn't know exactly what I wanted him to understand, but whatever it was, I felt like he wasn't getting it. But that was stupid. If I didn't even know what I was trying to make him understand, how could he? Then, a sudden thought came to my head: I was ashamed for him. Ashamed for him to have me after what Jacob did. I didn't feel… right anymore. I felt violated.

"Did you see the video?" I finally got up the nerve to ask.

Aro looked at me, then away. "No… Not yet."

"Don't…" I whispered, feeling the tears come to my eyes. My vision blurred and I forced myself to turn away, into the pillow. "Please don't!" I sobbed into the pillow, unable to hold back the tears anymore.

He rubbed my back soothingly. He was silent for a long moment, just consoling me, then he asked: "is it really that bad?"

"Worse than you think," I whimpered. "Wait… where is Jacob?" I asked, sitting up and looking at his face.

Aro frowned and looked away. "He got away," he growled. "Demetri, Felix, Alec, Santiago, Jasper and Emmett are all out hunting him. We'll get him Renesmee, and we will torture him to the fullest extent before we kill him. You can be sure of that my dear."

This Aro always frightened me to a certain degree. It was almost as if I couldn't decide whether his fury scared me, or turned me on more. I touched his hand gently. "Please just try to relax," I whispered.

At that moment, my gut suddenly wrenched. I winced and put a hand on my stomach, wincing. It was almost like I got a sudden kick of pain. Then, I began to feel nauseous. It wasn't normal for me to get like this.

Ignoring Aro's concerned questions, I got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I flipped on the light but before I could get to the toilet, I vomited all over the beautiful tile floor. I fell to my knees, gasping and threw up again, my entire body lurching when it happened.

Aro rushed over to me, but I tried to shove him away. "Aro… no…" I whispered. "I don't want you to see me like this," I said, wiping away from spit from the side of my mouth with the sleeve of my long-sleeved gray shirt.

He opened his mouth to say something harsh, but closed it and helped me to my feet. "Get in bed, love. I'll go get Carlisle," he told me, guiding me back into our room. He helped me into bed and handed me a trashcan in case I had to upchuck anything else.

When Aro turned to leave, I thought of something. "Wait, Aro. Could you get my bag?" I asked, pointing to my old gray duffle bag sitting in the corner collecting dust.

He nodded and darted to the corner, then to the side of the bed. I opened it and looked inside to see if I had packed any Tylenol or even some Tums, but I had no such luck. At the very bottom of my bag, I saw something that made me freeze in fear. A small package of pads were stored at the bottom, shoved away and forgotten. I tried to calculate how long it had been since my last cycle.

It had ended the day before my birthday, I figured out… It had been about three weeks since then… I should have had my period by now… I shook my head, refusing to believe it. It wasn't that I was stubborn and refusing that it happened because I was too stupid to admit I should have used protection. I denied it because I was terrified of the truth. I could not be pregnant. I just couldn't be.

* * *

><p>Aro and Carlisle returned to my room accompanied by Edward. I stared at them both of my hands on my belly. Edward stared at me, he knew what I was thinking. "No… it can't be," he half growled.<p>

"What?" Carlisle asked, slightly annoyed that he was the only one internally mute. Well Aro and I were in a way, but at the same time we weren't.

Edward didn't answer his father, instead he turned to Aro. "You!" he snarled. "You said you loved her but you didn't even have enough respect to use protection with her?"

Aro stared at Edward, confused at first, then he understood. He looked at me, then at my stomach. "She's not pregnant," he said simply, sounding as stubborn as I was internally.

"Maybe she is, Aro," Carlisle put in, then went to my side. "When was your last full menstrual cycle?" he asked.

"Um… it ended just about a day before my party… Carlisle… is it possible?" I asked him, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

Carlisle looked at me, then away. "I don't know Nessie," he said quietly.

Whenever Carlisle used my nickname anymore, I got scared. "For all we know, it could be… But at the same time, I could be Aro's… or it could be Jacob's."

Aro and Edward both growled at the suggestion that Jacob could be the father. "He can't be," I said quickly before anyone lost their temper. Jacob had barely begun to start… doing me in that way when Aro got there."

"Well, whatever it is, get it out of her," Aro growled. "It'll kill her won't it? If it stays in?"

Carlisle only shrugged. "I don't know Aro. I doubt something like this has ever happened before… If it has, I doubt it's been documented. We can only guess and go by what happened to Bella… Either way, we'll have to monitor Renesmee closely."

"Can't you abort it?" Aro asked his voice sounding strained. I knew he was fearing for my life, and knowing him, blaming himself for the entire situation, but I shuddered at the thought of killing whatever life, if there was any, inside me. I knew Aro was ruthless and a killer, but I never knew that he would be willing, and in favor of, killing a defenseless, unborn child.

Carlisle looked down. "I don't know. Bella wouldn't let us try with Renesmee and something tells me Renesmee won't let us try it this time."

Everyone in the room looked at me. Carlisle might not be able to read minds, but he certainly knew me well. Aro looked at me. "Renesmee, you're not going to let that… that thing grow inside you and kill you are you?" he demanded, sounding half outraged.

I looked at him, then down at my stomach. "I won't let you kill our child, Aro," I told him defiantly, refusing to meet his eyes.

No one spoke, and I heard someone leave the room. I didn't need to look up to know it was Aro.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh-no... This can't be good. Two is now three. And you know what they say: "three's a crowd". Thank you a again for all the wonderful reviews. Love you guys! Please keep it up! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Absence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Absence<strong>

Aro didn't return that night. I didn't want to think of where he'd gone. Maybe he finally realized Heidi cared for him more than he gave her credit for and ran off to Switzerland with her to if fucking peace conference or whatever the hell he'd gone to when I went to see Jacob.

Carlisle spent that night with me, sometimes doing tests and sometimes just sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. And I probably would attempt to do something stupid when Aro wasn't there. Carlisle made sure to remove all sharp objects from the room right after Aro left. Maybe it was just a reflex, knowing my mother and assuming I would be the same.

"Carlisle… do you know where he went?" I asked after a long time.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Nessie. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry. I wish I had a better answer."

Sighing, I rolled over and closed my eyes. But even my dreams offered no consolation. In fact, they were anything but that.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was perfect; I was in a beautiful, long white gown with a train that looked like it was fifty feet long. Esme, Alice and Rosa<em>_lie were my bride's maids. Rosalie and Alice grabbed the train while Esme went first, being a somewhat flower girl. The familiar wedding march music began to play as Esme began flinging rose petals—Aro's favorite flower—along the aisle._

_I waited for Esme to get a few pews down before I too began to proceed forward. My mother's family—Charlie, Renee and Phil—sat to my left along with the Amazon Coven and the Denali Coven. I exchanged a glance with Tanya for a brief moment, before looking to my right. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all stood facing us along with a few other Volturi members—Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Caius, Athenodora, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, and Santiago. _

_Finally, I looked straight ahead. Esme was just reaching the steps of the altar and in front, to her right, Aro stood in a black suit and tie. I stared at his perfect face as he smiled back at me, a loving, cheerful smile. Next to him, was his best man, Marcus. Marcus looked at me and smiled as well. He gave me a small wink before patting Aro's shoulder._

_When I reached the altar, Rosalie and Alice let go and went to stand beside Esme. I walked up and stood across from Aro, smiling happily. He smiled back, then looked down and sneered in disgust. I looked down and saw my belly was bulging forward as if I were six months pregnant._

_Everyone gasped and took a step back from me. Aro looked shocked, and insulted. He backed up in to the shadows, then stepped forward with Heidi next to him, clinging to his arm. _

_I stared at Aro, shocked and hurt. "Aro… I thought you loved me," was I all I could think of._

_"Love you?" Aro scoffed and let out a snort of laughter. "Please Renesmee, that's demented."_

_I stared at him, tears welling up in my eyes. Involuntarily I put my hands on my stomach. "But what about all those times you told me you loved me and no one else."_

_"Yes, well… I lied. I can't believe you actually believed me. I was bored with my wife and you just happened to be around. I never loved you. I never could love a filthy half-breed like you."_

_Whimpering, I backed away from him as Heidi moved closer and kissed his pale cheek. "Besides, you're not as fun when you're knocked up," Aro sneered rubbing Heidi's back. _

_"Aro… what about the baby?" I asked, looking at my stomach. "You're just going to leave me pregnant?"_

_He laughed. "Of course not; You'll stay in the Volturi Castle until it rips itself out of you and then you'll bleed out and I will have my heir."_

_"So is that why you used me?"_

_He smirked. I knew it was a yes._

_Hot arms suddenly incarcerated me from behind. I gasped and struggled but Jacob Black held me in an iron-tight grip. He chuckled in my ear. "Aro might not see you as fun, but I do. Just because you're knocked up doesn't mean I can't still fuck the shit out of you. I looked it up online—it won't hurt Aro's precious heir," he whispered in my ear then bit my earlobe gently._

_I screamed but this only brought Aro and Heidi further pleasure. They laughed, and everyone else did the same, even my family. They laughed at me, looking dark and evil. I was alone and no one wanted me anymore… No one except Jacob and he only wanted me for his own sick purposes. _

_I watched in horror as Aro turned around and kissed Heidi directly on the lips. She kissed him back deeply and locked her arms around his neck. He pulled her up and hitched her legs around his hips, his hands wandering around her back, then cupped her butt in his hands and rubbed it affectionately. Heidi began to try and hump him and I saw his pants rise. I whimpered. I wanted that to be me._

_Jacob began to drag me away, and I screamed… I kept screaming until everything faded to darkness…_

* * *

><p>Carlisle was at my side when I opened my eyes. He wasn't laughing at me like he had been in my nightmare. He touched my forehead with his cold hand, and it was so cooling. I let out a sigh of almost relief. I tried to move toward him, but I, as well as the sheets, were soaking wet with sweat.<p>

"Are you alright?" Carlisle demanded, his voice sounding strained with worry.

"Yes…" I whispered, breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath.

The door slammed open and more people rushed in. Bella, Edward and Rosalie all rushed to my side and began asking me so many questions. Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed in later.

"Are you okay, love?"

"What happened?"

"We heard you screaming."

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Everyone!" I shouted. Everyone was speaking simultaneously and all I heard was this jumble of words coming out of everyone's mouths at once.

"Renesmee?" a new, but familiar voice inquired from the doorway. We all looked toward it. Aro stood in the doorway, his face twisted in worry. "Are you alright?"

I looked at him and tried to stop the tears coming to my eyes. I looked away. "Why would you care?" I asked. "You're just the subject of my nightmares."

He looked down at his feet, then back up at me. "Renesmee…" he trailed off then looked around at the rest of the Cullens standing in the room. "May I speak with Renesmee alone?" he asked.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged an unsure glance. "Sure…" Carlisle said eventually. As the Cullens filed out of the room, Aro went to my side where Carlisle had been standing. He took my hand in his, against my best wishes, and looked through my mind. I knew he was looking at my dream. It didn't take him long to let go.

Once the Cullens were gone, he went over and closed the door. "Renesmee… you know I would never leave you for Heidi… or treat you like that. Ever," he said, sounding almost hurt that I would even dream of it.

I didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't planning on forgiving him this time. I remained silent, determined not to give the bastard the satisfaction. I wanted to mutter some profanity, but I decided the silent treatment was best.

Aro guessed what I was doing. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I wanted the video, Renesmee," he said finally.

That got my attention. I looked up at him. "Why? I thought I asked you not to!"

Aro looked at me sadly. "I was upset you wanted to keep the baby… I went to talk to Marcus and he… he suggested that I should see what exactly Jacob did to you so… so I could realize how much you need me, and remember how much I need you.

"I… I watched most of it… I couldn't believe how just a few harsh words was all it took to destroy your faith in me," he whispered.

I sighed. "Aro… don't you understand? I might sound like my mother when I say this, but it doesn't make sense for you to love me. It really doesn't. I'm… I'm a spoiled, sensitive brat mixed with a gutter slut hybrid that doesn't deserve to be in the same room as the king of the vampires," I whispered, trying to keep the pain out of my voice, knowing it was true.

Aro looked pained. He pulled me close and held me to his chest. "Renesmee, I love you. This is all my fault, and I will stay with you and respect your decisions from now on. You are beautiful, smart woman inside and out. Never, ever think different."

I stared at him. "You won't leave again?"

He shook his head. "Never, baby."

That was odd. Aro never called me baby. Some pet names he did such as honey and dear and sweetheart, but never baby. It was so strange I had to look at him for a long moment. "Baby? That's a new one."

Aro looked at me, almost troubled. "Do you not like it?"

"No it's not that, it's… just a tad strange," I told him, watching him. The more I paid attention, the more I realized he wasn't acting like Aro at all. His movements weren't as smooth and graceful even though he was sitting. His breathing was deep and almost shallow. "Aro… is this really you?"

This Aro stared at me, shock and pain showing on his face. "Are you suggesting I'm someone different?"

"Yes," I said, moving away.

Aro growled and swore. "Jake's gonna kill me," he muttered and punched me hard in the face. I flew backwards off the bed and into the wall, gasping in pain. I saw This Aro's shoes come toward me quickly as my vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA! Plot twist! R & R please! :)


	12. Chapter 12: Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Angels and Demons<strong>

When I woke, my stomach appeared to have swollen twice its normal size. I now looked five or six months pregnant. I stared at it in shock and somehow got to my feet. I looked around to find that I was in a basement. It was dark and cold, but had a familiar, chilling smell to it. The entire house smelled of werewolf, but not just any werewolf—Jacob Black. I knew that I had to be back in Forks, in his basement.

The door slammed open, making me jump. I looked up, praying that it was a welcomed familiar face. The face was familiar alright, but not welcomed. Jacob came down the stairs slowly, naked. I didn't look at his body as his penis flopped carelessly from side to side with each step… Okay maybe I was watching, but I wasn't enjoying it.

"So, you're awake," he said, stating the obvious. He always did that, but it didn't annoy me so thoroughly until now.

"Obviously," I growled. "What do you want with me?"

Jake just watched me. "Tsk, tsk Renesmee. Always so conceited," he said, shaking his head. "It's not _you_ I want any longer. I want Aro's heir."

I watched him for a long moment before looking down to the floor. "Where is Aro?"

"You mean my friend or your pathetic lover?" Jake asked with an evil smile.

"Where is he?" I demanded, trying to get to my feet, but stumbling.

"Let's just say he's gone now and won't be coming back," Jake said with another smile.

I stared at him, my heart cracking. "You… you killed him?"  
>Jake didn't reply, but I knew it had to be a yes. "Now when that baby kills you during the birth, I'll take the child and use it to bribe the Volturi, that way they'll get their precious leader and their heir back and the Cullens will all be killed."<p>

"Aro's… not dead?" I asked, unable to keep the hope out of my voice.

"Not entirely. He's hasn't been burned… yet," Jacob said darkly.

That offered a small wave of hope for me. Maybe they wouldn't kill him. Maybe my love would live… but I wouldn't be so lucky. Would he care if I was dead? Would he even notice? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to know.

"Even if Aro survives, you won't be as lucky Renesmee Cullen," Jake sneered.

"That's Renesmee Volturi to you," I growled.

"Not exactly," Jake replied simply going over to a dresser. He turned around holding the necklace with the Volturi crest Aro had given to me. I felt the area around my neck and sure enough the necklace was gone.

"Give that back you mangy mutt! It's mine!" I growled trying to sound as threatening as possible though it felt like I couldn't move my legs. "Aro gave that to me!"

"I know, which is why when and if I decide to put him back together, this will be the first thing he gets in the mail. He'll know your fate. I also plan to send him another copy of that video we filmed. You know the one," Jake chuckled.

"Just leave Aro out of this you dog bastard! He doesn't need to know anything about this!" I snapped. If Aro even cared about me anymore, I didn't want him to see me in pain or do anything stupid. He was the king of the vampire world… a somewhat dead king now.

Jake came over and kicked me hard in the ribs making me yelp. "Shut up you pathetic little whore."

I sucked in a painful breath and let it out, shuddering. "What are you going to do to me until the baby comes?"

He smiled crookedly, but not the way my father does it. Jake smiled in a dark, twisted way that made my stomach tie itself in a knot. "Must you really ask that Renesmee? Do you really not know me well enough by now?"

I gulped. "Please… don't…" But my words were in vain as Jacob stalked toward me…

* * *

><p>Feeling more violated than ever, I curled up into a ball once Jacob had had his fill. Once the door was closed, I crumbled into a blubbering idiot curled up in a basement. It felt like I was on another slide, sliding down, down, down into the darkness. There was no light ahead of me. Aro was dead. Jacob had me trapped and my baby was destined to either die or live a life of scorn and hate.<p>

My hands rested on my swollen belly and I stared at it. At first, I pitied the child growing inside me, but then I got a wave of determination. "We're going to be okay," I told it. "We're going to get out of this, and we're going to get your father back."

I smiled as I felt it move inside me. It seemed to be agreeing with me. For the first time since I learned I was pregnant I felt… happy. It felt like my heart had swollen two times its normal size to accommodate Aro, my family, and my child. I wouldn't die, and I would not let Jake hurt my baby.

"HEY!" Jake's voice shouted from upstairs. There was a snarl as he faced and the sounds of his oversized claws clicking and clapping across his wooden floor as he charged something. There was a crash and some hisses before a snarl and another crash. I pulled my pathetic self to my feet and looked around for something to cover myself with.

While I was searching for a robe or something, I happened to look down. My belly was large as if I were six months pregnant. I rubbed it gently as I felt the baby kick, no doubt feeling my anxiety. "Relax, baby," I tried to sooth. "We're going to be okay."

"Grab him!" Emmett's voice shouted from upstairs.

I sighed in relief. My family had come to my rescue.

"Felix! Watch behind you!" Demetri's voice also sounded.

"Esme, Bella, find Renesmee!" Carlisle instructed.

By the sound of things Jacob was slipping and sliding all over the floor as vampires leapt at him from all ends. "Jacob!" a familiar voice hissed from upstairs. I knew it had to be the Aro look-alike because I knew that my Aro would never speak of him in such a distressed manner during his time of most likely death.

"I'll get him!" Emmett called.

"Emmett watch out!" Edward hissed.

"I think she's down here!" my mother's voice said urgently from the top of the stairs.

Realizing I should do something I stared shouting. "MOM! DAD! ESME! CARLISLE! EMMETT! SOMEONE HELP! I'M IN THE BASMENT! HELP ME I'M IN THE BASEMENT!"

A moment later, the door flew off its hinges and down into the basement. "Renesmee!" my mother shouted darting down the stairs and over to me. She threw her arms around me in a desperate hug and showered my head and face with kisses. "Oh, my baby, I thought I'd lost you!"

Esme followed my mother and wrapped me up in a hug. "Sweetie! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay… Mom… is Aro?" I asked, pulling away and looking into my mother's topaz eyes trying to determine her expression.

Bella just smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

My eyes widened and Aro came into view after descending the steps. "Aro…" I breathed. He darted over and pulled me into his arms. I felt the baby seem to almost jump with excitement. "Aro… You're alive," I whispered between the fervent kisses he placed all over my face.

"You could never keep me dead for too long, my love," Aro breathed. "I'm so happy that _you're_ alive. I thought that I was going to lose you like last time."

The baby seemed really happy now. My stomach rumbled and the baby kicked me hard by accident. I gasped and staggered from the force. Aro caught me by the shoulders and held me in place, his anxious eyes running up and down my naked body but for the first time, not with lust or desire.

"Ouch…" I whispered, trying not to scream from the intense pain in my ribcage. The baby kicked again and I gasped in pain. Aro looked at Esme and Bella for some form of guidance. Meanwhile, I tried to calm the baby down. "Calm down, sweetheart. Mommy's fragile. Don't—Ah!" I gasped again as another crack sounded and another rib was snapped.

"Carlisle!" Aro shouted up the stairs. He laid me down on the floor and put his ice-cold hands on my swollen belly.

"Don't!" I managed to gasp out, staring into Aro's eyes. "Don't hurt her!"

"Her?" Aro asked.

"I just… I feel like it's a girl is all. Don't hurt it please!" I begged.

Aro looked at me sadly, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "What's going on?" Carlisle demanded worriedly, and rushed over to me. "Renesmee…" he said looking into my eyes. "Where does it hurt?"

"My… my ribs…" I whimpered.

Aro looked at Carlisle anxiously. "Aro, perhaps it would be best if you went upstairs and helped the others with Jacob and Matthew," he murmured running his hands over my ribcage and belly.

The Volturi leader gazed at his friend for a long moment before locking eyes with me. "Stay safe," he whispered and darted upstairs and out of sight.

When he was gone, I broke down in tears. "Carlisle… Carlisle why does it hurt like this?"

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked urgently kneeling near my head and brushing my hair back.

"I'm not quite sure… the child might be getting too excited… or she might be going into labor," Carlisle whispered, focusing and still feeling around.

"Labor?" Esme asked, obviously shocked. "So soon?"

"It could be… This is a different kind of child. When Bella was pregnant, it was a half-human, half-vampire child, this is more than that. The father is a vampire and the mother is half-vampire, half-human. God only knows what is going on…"

My breathing was labored and I was whimpering, and shaking. The pain was almost extreme now. I was gasping for every breath and trying to keep from screaming out. "Carlisle…" I whispered, gasping. "I… I think my water just broke…" I whispered.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Renesmee, breathe. Esme, you keep her calm. Bella keep her still. We'll have to see what happens."  
>I felt the baby shift inside me, and I let out a screech of pain. "She… she can't… I don't think she can get out! I don't think she can—" I gasped and there was a loud crack. The pain seemed to go away to some extent. I could feel nothing below my waist.<p>

"RENESMEE!" Aro shouted running down the stairs.

More cracks, more ribs breaking, more pain. I screamed and blood began to pool in my mouth. I spit it out, ignoring the salty, metal-like taste that was filling my mouth. "CARLISLE!" Esme shouted, something rare from her. "DO SOMETHING IT'S KILLING HER!"

"GET IT OUT OF HER!" another person, Alice it sounded like shouted.

"Renesmee!"

"Renesmee!"

"Renesmee, calm down!"

"Hang on!"

"Hang on, Renesmee!"

"It's going to be okay."

"Nessie, everything will be fine!"

Voices came at me from every direction. My vision was blurring, and slowly the voices of the people I loved became muffled and began to fade. More pain, a cutting, burning pain ripped through my abdomen and then, one pure sound hit my ears. A baby crying… No… two babies crying.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHHAHA! Cliffie. Anywho, well they have twins... Sorry if it seemed rushed or crazy or whatever you wanna call it. I was hyper when I wrote this. Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Even in Death

**13. Even in Death**

My mother once described death as being peaceful; easy. Now that I too have experienced such a feeling, I couldn't agree more. After the sounds of the two babies crying faded away, I was trapped in a burning darkness. My entire being—I wasn't sure if I could say "body" or not any more—felt as if it were burning. The pain was excruciating, but at the same time I didn't have enough energy to cry out.

The first things I thought of were my family. Of my mother, my father, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett—the people I'd known all my life—and my new extended family: Aro, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Jane, Alec, even the grumpy Caius. I thought of them and how much they would miss me.

I thought of Aro being alone again—a solitary king with no queen to console him, love him, and desire him the way he needed to be. He would find another though. There was no doubt that he would have women crawling on their knees up to him begging to be considered as his new wife. I was the wife he would never have—his greatest lover maybe, but not his wife.

Then there were the Cullens. They would all be devastated by my death. I would be greatly missed by them and the members of the wolf pack that remained sane during Jacob's plunge to insanity. Maybe it wasn't truly his fault, maybe he was just off in the head. Maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby, who knows. I didn't miss Jacob Black though, and I never will.

That got me wondering what they would decide to do with him if they had not killed him already. I'm sure Emmett, Felix and Demetri would have taken great pleasure in doing so. I'm sure Aro wouldn't be bashful to join them either. I hoped that they tortured him to death for the crimes that he had committed against the Volturi and the Cullens.

Then there were my children… the twins; the offspring of Aro Volturi and myself. I hoped that one looked like Aro and the other looked like me… At least then Aro would have something to remind him of me… Remind him that I even existed. I hoped that he would take care of them, and not blame them for my death. If he did, I don't know if I could have ever forgiven him for that.

The burning continued, never ceasing. It felt like I was being burned alive. My life had been difficult since I've joined the Volturi, but at the same time, I could never have been happier. Still my life could never be compared to the burning pain I felt at that moment. In fact, things were going very well now. There was peace between the Cullens and the Volturi. I had found Aro again, and fell in love with him. I had given birth to his children, and Jacob's true colors had been exposed. I had a family… A real, true, extended, beautiful, wonderful family… a family that I was now leaving behind…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Carlisle kept trying to revive my love by doing CPR, while I kept crushing my lips to hers, doing mouth to mouth. I could not bear to lose her… not after I'd just found her again. "Come on… Come on Renesmee… Don't you leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" I said, getting louder with every word until I was shouting at the corpse of my beloved.

"Aro…" Carlisle whispered, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"NO!" I snarled at him. I leaned down and sank my teeth into her throat. Her blood didn't tempt me this time. I continued to bit her, her moving down her collar bone and along her arm. Then I started on her other side. "You won't leave…" I growled between bites. "You will not leave me, Renesmee Volturi!"

"Aro…" Carlisle tried again, but I heard Esme's gentle voice stop him.

"Carlisle…" she whispered, sounding like she was crying herself. "Let him be…"

"Renesmee!" Bella was sobbing next to me while Edward held his wife close to him in his arms. "Please come back…"

After Bella's quiet plea, the room was full of silence apart from my mutterings and the sounds of my sharp teeth ripping through her skin during the bites. "Please…" I whispered after reaching her foot on the last leg. "Please come back. You promised me. You promised you wouldn't leave me! Even in death we'd be together! Even in death you said!"

I stared at her lifeless face, her brown eyes still open and staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was open slightly, exposing her teeth. I bent down and kissed her lips one final time, then held her body close to me. I couldn't take it any longer. I knew that the Cullens were in the room… I knew that my guards were there and Marcus and Caius were upstairs with the mutt and the blood-traitor, but I couldn't help it. I burst into tearless sobs and held my love close.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

Watching Aro cry was heart-breaking. I had never seen my old friend so upset before in my life. But I too was on the verge of tears. I stared at the face of my granddaughter… It seemed like only yesterday I was playing with her outside of our house back in Forks and kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Edward and Bella watching, carefully making sure that I didn't kick it too hard. Jacob would be nearby, watching in wolf form or with Renesmee helping her when the ball went to high or too fast for her, though that happened rarely. Inside, my wonderful Esme would be making lunch for her and watching us out of the corner of her eye giggling whenever Renesmee kicked it where I couldn't get it fast enough.

Now, that headstrong, vivacious girl I helped raise and loved so dearly was dead. At first, I was furious and wanted to blame Aro for everything, but the more I thought about it, I decided against it. It was as much my fault as it was his. I let Renesmee run off to Volterra. I let her stay with Aro. I let her get kidnapped by Jacob… And I let her die in my arms.

Esme, as if she could read my thoughts, kissed my cheek softly. "It… it's not your fault… love…" she tried to sooth.

"Oh really?" Edward demanded getting up from hugging Bella. "If it's not his fault, then whose is it?"

"It's mine, Edward," Aro whispered and rose from staring at Renesmee's face. It's all my fault. You have every right to kill me for what I've done. Please do… Then at least I'll have a small chance of being with her again."

"But who will take care of the babies?" Esme asked, looking at him sternly. I knew it would make her angry if Aro willingly left those twins alone with no parents.

"I was hoping that you and Carlisle would, actually," Aro whispered, sounding dull and listless. I couldn't blame him to some extent. If I ever lost Esme I would want to die as well. At the same time though, he had a responsibility as the leader of the Volturi, and as a father. If Esme died, I might be miserable, but I would stay alive for my family because I knew that they would need me as their father to be there and stand by them.

"We will," I replied before Esme could refuse. "Any child is welcome in our house," I told him and looked at Esme almost pleadingly. "They need our help," I whispered to her when Aro turned away.

Esme sighed, but didn't appear angry. "I know, Carlisle."

"Maybe we should go get a look at them, then," I offered, not wanting to see Renesmee's lifeless body out of the corner of my eye.

Esme nodded. "They're with Rosalie upstairs."

I took my wife's hand and took her toward the stairs. As I walked up them, the stench of werewolf hit me like a wrecking ball. The scent of blood had overtaken the basement, but upstairs, the smell of werewolf was overpowering. Jacob was human now, and naked being held to a wall by Emmett, Demetri and Felix. They must have left shortly after Aro broke down to go help upstairs. Marcus and Caius were standing nearby, watching the werewolf as he snarled and spat curses and various profanities at them.

My two old friends looked at me, then at Esme. Esme looked at the two of them, then touched my arm. "I'll go find Rosalie and leave you alone," she whispered.

I nodded and murmured my thanks before kissing her head softly. As Esme walked into the next room following Rosalie's scent trail, I went toward Marcus and Caius. "Carlisle… I'm sorry," Caius said.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him with apparent surprise. Caius was never one to show emotion.

"She was your granddaughter," he said, then looked down. "And my brother's mate… I fear that now he'll turn into another Marcus," he commented affectionately glancing at the other Volturi leader.

Marcus just let out a hollow laugh. "I pray my brother will not feel the same, but I know how difficult it is to lose a loved one."

"Right now he's begging my son to kill him," I murmured, looking at the floor, blocking out Jacob's words that were now directed at me. "Esme and I agreed to take the twins."

Marcus nodded nonchalantly, obviously thinking about his mate, Didyme, but Caius looked outraged. "No you are not! They are Aro's heirs! They belong to the Volturi! I'm not going to let my niece and nephew be raised in your pathetic, vegetarian lifestyle! They're going to be real vampires!"

I growled, not wanting Renesmee's children to become such monsters. "Aro requested that Esme and I take them! Ask him if you don't believe me!"

"Stop it!" Esme's voice came from another room. "You're making them upset!"

Sure enough, I heard one baby crying, then two. I followed Esme's voice and saw two babies—one in Esme's arms, and other in Rosalie's. "I have the girl," Esme said. "Rosalie's got the little boy."

"Let me see the girl," Aro's voice sounded from the doorway. We all turned around and saw him standing there, looking lifeless, but living nevertheless. "I want to see my daughter."

Esme didn't object and handed him his daughter. He cradled in her in his arms and smiled down at her. "Ezre. Your name will be Ezre, after our Renesmee," he said simply. "She looks like her."

"She has her face," Esme agreed.

Little Ezre stared up at her father, smiling now. Aro smiled back. "Hi, Ezre. I'm your father."

I smiled at them, then looked at Esme. "I can't believe we are great-grandparents," Esme giggled. "It's a miracle." I knew that she was still missing Renesmee, but was also trying to look at the future positively. Still, her giggles were hollow.

Chuckling, I nodded in agreement. "It's amazing what the power of love can do."

Suddenly a new sound hit my ears—a beating heart. It pounded over and over, speeding up as it tried to keep the venom from reaching it. I looked at Aro and he looked back. Renesmee Volturi was alive.

* * *

><p>AN: Ezre is the girl's name so far. As for the boy I've been debating on Daniel, Nathaniel, David, Carl, and Elijah. Which one do you think?


	14. Chapter 14: Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Complete<strong>

Hell. It felt like I was in the fires of hell. Even now, however long it had been, it was agony. I wanted to die. I wished I'd never been born. I wished I could scream, but I couldn't. What good would it do? Every scream I unleashed would just torment my family, and would not bring me any relief. But I wanted to tell them to kill me. Kill me and let it be done with. No more burning. No more pain. No more torture.

As time passed, it no longer felt like I was tied to the stake as the fires raged around me, but I was almost gripping that stake. The pain was beginning to fade, and I began to form more clear thoughts. Just like at the beginning when I could form a few thoughts about my family and Aro, and my children, now I began to think again.

During the fire I only saw redness, but now, the red began to fade to blackness as the pain dulled. I didn't know what my body was doing on the outside, but on the inside, it was like a cooling wave of cold water was rushing over the flames, chilling them. I no longer felt as if I was being charred alive, rather I felt peaceful, and almost as if I was floating on air. No more raging fires, just an eerie, but welcomed calmness.

My hearing also became sharper than before. I could hear my heart faintly beating as the venom consumed that as well, then I was able to pick up inhales and exhales of the people around me. I heard footsteps wandering around upstairs; some shouts most likely coming from Emmett. I heard a whooshing sound as a door was opened and footsteps descended a staircase. "No change yet?" Carlisle's voice inquired, clear as day.

"None… She still looks the same as she did last night…" Aro's hollow, lifeless voice replied from my side. He must have never left. I wished I could look over at him… s_ee_ my lover.

"She'll be fine. She's already begun to heal externally, and her heartbeat's beginning to fade. She'll awake any moment now," Carlisle tried to sooth.

I felt another wave of relief wash through me. Of course I would wake soon. Carlisle was always right. Wasn't he?

"Still…" Aro whispered. "She's so still… shouldn't she be screaming right now? What if I did something wrong? What if the venom isn't working and she's dying?" Aro demanded, his voice harsh and biting, but at the same time overwhelmed with grief.

"Listen," Carlisle said suddenly. "Can you hear her heartbeat anymore?"

A hand rested against my own, but it wasn't ice-cold as I was used to. Instead, the hand was warm and smooth. "Renesmee?" Aro's voice inquired. "My dear, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand? Anything?"

He was asking so much, but I wanted so much to please him. As the pain ebbed away completely, I no longer felt paralyzed. I felt like I was finally able to move without igniting the fires of hell. With great effort, I opened my eyes.

I was amazing at how _clear_ everything was. I could see every groove in the wood of the ceiling above me. I turned my head and looked at Aro and Carlisle who stood watching me. "Renesmee…" Aro whispered before throwing his arms around me. He hugged me tightly than ever before, and I loved it. He wasn't afraid to hurt me anymore, and now I would be able to experience more of his love.

"Aro…" I whispered back and hugged him tightly back.

"Sweetheart…" Aro gasped.

I let go and looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, Aro?"

"You're a lot stronger than you were before," he explained, smiling. "Now you have to be careful not to break me."

Giggling, I stood up from lying on the floor and looked around. I was wearing a dark blue dress that was low-cut at the top, probably my mother's or Esme's. Then I looked at Carlisle, who was beaming. I ran over and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Carlisle!" I said happily. "I can't believe I'm alive! I thought I was dead for a while there!"

"You were," Carlisle said trying to sound amused, but I could hear the faint anxiety in his voice. "You had us all thinking the worst. Aro was begging your father to kill him."

I looked at Aro sternly, but he wasn't gazing at me, rather than looking at Carlisle with a false glare. "Tattle-tale," he muttered under his breath, almost able to restrain himself from laughing.

It was difficult not to laugh at him, but I found myself able to, nevertheless. "Aro… never, ever do that," I told him, sternly. If my father had given into temptation and had killed Aro, I would have died. If Aro and I weren't together… I don't know how either of us could live.

Aro looked at me, and nodded. "I thought you were dead…" he admitted. "I thought I'd lost you…"

"I know, but you're a king. Just because your… mate died, doesn't mean you have to kill yourself," I told him, my voice breaking on the word "mate". I was still a little hurt that I wasn't his wife. I wanted to me his wife—forever bonded with him.

He shook his head. "You dying is a perfect reason."

I looked down. "So…" I said, trying to change the subject. "Can I meet our children?"

Carlisle shifted a little nervously. "Um, perhaps you and Aro should hunt first. You are a full vampire now, Renesmee. Your thirst will be much more… um shall we say noticeable? Even though your children are more vampire than human, they do have human blood in them just as you did."

I nodded, understanding Carlisle's concern. "Okay," I said and looked at Aro. "I can race you now," I had to add, giggling.

Aro smirked darkly. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Aro led me out of Jake's house the back way avoiding our children. I looked around, and just as I had suspected, we were in Forks. As much as I loved being home, I a wave of fear washed through me. Aro hunted humans, and so did I know… Who would I be killing this time? Charlie? A Quileute tribe member? One of my mother's old friends?<p>

"Aro…" I whispered. "I don't think that I can do this."

He looked over at me, his black eyes full of concern. I knew he thirsted as well. "Why not, my dearest?"

"This is Forks, Aro… What if I kill a friend?" I asked him. I held his hand, out of my nervousness, and gave it a squeeze. Without thinking about the fact that he could hear me this way, I thought, _Maybe it would be best if we both tried to hunt animals today…_

"No, Renesmee," Aro replied quickly.

I looked up at him, a little confused, then remembered I was holding his hand. _Shit._ "Aro… Just try it. It's just until we get back to Volterra. I lived on when I was younger. Trust me."

Aro glared at me, but there wasn't a truly hateful glare, more like a 'why-the-hell-are-you-doing-this-to-me?' glare. I looked up at him and battered my eyelashes. "Pwease?" I asked, flashing him a small smile.

He rolled his eyes at my horrible seduction attempt, then kissed my head. "For you, and only for you. If you weren't my wi—mate I would never say yes…"

I looked at him and saw that he too almost called me his wife. I looked down, wondering if he would say anything about it.

"Speaking of that… I think it's time I so something about it," he said and took my hands in his. "Renesmee… I have called you Renesmee Volturi from the moment you set foot in my castle. You were my mate, and you always will be. However, I want to take it a step further. I want you to be legally mine, and wear a ring on your finger."

He got down on one knee and I just watched him, unable to keep from smiling. It was happening. It was actually happening. I stared into his eyes, and he stared back. "Aro…" I whispered. My voice came out shaky and sounding almost strangled. I started to cry tearlessly, but out of pure joy.

At that moment, I felt complete. Inside, I had a family—two families that were now together as one… Two enemies united by the power of my love for Aro, and his love for me. I never thought it would be possible, but inside the house I could hear Emmett and Felix joking around upstairs and have an arm-wrestling match on Jacob's kitchen table… I could hear Carlisle, Caius and Marcus speaking together as if they were old friends. In the kitchen, Jane, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were fussing over my twin babies… We had brought them together. I had a family—a mate, two twin babies, and my family, and Aro's family. We were one.

"Renesmee Cullen, I will officially ask your father about this later, but I love you with every fiber of my being. Without you, I would die… I need you, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with no woman but you. Will you be willing to be my wife?" he asked, his black eyes never leaving mine.

"Aro, do you really need to ask that?" I inquired and pulled him up so he stood once more. Now I looked up at him, and he smiled. "You know the answer, my love."

"Will you say it for me? Just this once?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, Aro. Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: OMG one more chapter and an epilogue left! I can't believe it! This is almost complete... In next chapter, the boy's name will be revealed. It's the one that got the most votes. :) Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Family<strong>

"So, about that race…" Aro said suggestively after he was done hugging me like I was the thing holding him to this earth… At times I thought that maybe I was.

"Yeah…"

"Go!" he said and darted off into the trees.

I hissed in annoyance and darted after him, surprised at how much faster I was. It didn't take long for me to catch up. I never realized how slow of a runner Aro was, well maybe it had deliberately done it so I could catch up. When I got close enough, I leaped into the air and landed on his back.

He laughed and tumbled down, rolling a few times. I growled playfully and fought him, trying to get myself so I pinned him, but he was stronger. He pinned me to the ground and stared down at me, his black eyes full of lust.

I stared back up at him. "Should we hunt first?"

"Hunting can wait," he replied and crushed his lips to my own.

I kissed him back, trying to remember the last time I touched him. I could barely remember any of it, the only that was clear was that I had him now. I wrapped my legs around his lower back, pulling him down to me. He kissed my roughly, no trace of fear. I remembered his words about me having to be careful now instead of him. I knew that would make him smugly satisfied.

His hands ran down my sides, making me moan. God, the feeling of his hands alone sent a shockwave of pleasure through me. He pulled away momentarily and let his lips explore, kissing my collar bone and the exposed part of my chest. I let him, stroking his raven hair, enjoying the fine, but soft feel of it. I wondered with a giggle if he used conditioner.

He must have heard my thought and chuckled. "No, for your info," he muttered between kisses.

_But it's so soft!_ I thought to him, teasingly.

He let out another chuckle, then moved his hands behind my back and undid the zipper of my dress. I sat up a little so he could slip it off. He did so, never breaking the kiss once. When the dress was off, it became apparent that whoever dressed me didn't bother to put any undergarments on. I was completely bare in front of my Aro again.

Aro just smiled at my body and took off his own shirt. I helped him, unbuttoning the buttons with lightning-speed while he undid his pants. I took the liberty of pulling his boxers down so I could see his length again. I smiled at it and how erect it was, waiting for me. "It missed me."

"You're the only one that's ever pleasured it properly," Aro replied, kissing my lips once more.

There was no soft preparation like the first time. We both needed it. Aro entered me quickly, causing us both to moan. I couldn't believe it, but I'd actually forgotten how it felt to have him inside me. The feeling was so wonderful—I guess in a sense absence does make the heart grow fonder… only this would be true in a twisted kind of way with what was actually going on at the moment.

This was better than the other times. There was more urgency in our kisses and his thrusts. He didn't have to worry about harming me anymore—I was a vampire. I could love him to my best ability, and he could love me to his best ability as well. We'd been apart for so long, and we were finally together, entwined together as one in ecstasy.

Aro was the first to release, and I followed quickly after him. He calmed down then and rested his head on my chest while his hands teased my breasts, caressing them and kneading them.

I stroked his head and just held his body close to mine. "I love you, Aro."

"I love you too," he replied and kissed the hollow of my throat once. "Renesmee, forgive me for saying this, but… I like you better as a vampire."

* * *

><p>After much persuasion, and many kisses promising later things if he humored me, I got Aro to hunt some deer. I knew that it was very strange for him, and he was almost… awkward at it. When he attacked humans, he moved with grace and skill, but when chasing a deer, he looked like a confused newborn. I had to chuckle.<p>

I killed a stag and drained it quickly, relishing the forgotten taste of animal-blood. Aro got blood all over the place and ruined his black shirt… though it had already been severely wrinkled from the sex. My dress was also wrinkled, but I didn't care. I was happy, and currently laughing my head off at Aro's first taste of animal blood. He crinkled and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's has an acquired taste," I agreed, going over to him. "You're cute when you're disgusted," I said stroking his hair like he was a pet dog.

Aro chuckled and got up. Blood was still dripping down his chin. I leaned in like I was going to kiss him and licked the blood off his chin. "Yum," I said pulling away, smirking.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt him hardening again. "You're a very naughty girl, Renesmee."

I smiled. "You do know they're probably wondering where the hell we are right now," I told him, studying his eyes. They were a mixture of gold and red. "And you need to look in a mirror. Your eyes are awesomely gold and red at the same time… I like them better red though, personally."

He smiled. "You're a gold and red too," he replied and kissed my head. "I liked yours red too."

"We should head back… I can't wait to meet our kids! What are they like?" I asked, taking his hand and guiding him back toward Jacob's house. I wondered when we would go back to the Cullens'. I wanted to see my old home again so badly.

"There's a boy and a girl… I took the liberty and named the girl," he said, looking down as if he were embarrassed. "I named her Ezre… after you."

I looked over at him, and smiled. "I'm honored… Did you name the boy?"

"No… actually I haven't seen our son yet… I named Ezre, then heard your heart beating again, then ran down to be with you… You can name him, though," he said. "The girl is beautiful—she looks just like you—bronze hair, brown eyes… She reminded me of you when I saw her."

Smiling, I looked straight ahead. "I bet our little boy looks like his handsome father, then," I told him.

He chuckled. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>When we got back the house and went inside, I could only imagine what we looked like. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, and Caius all stood in the living room when we entered and looked at it. My hair was no doubt a mess, our clothes were wrinkled, our eyes were gold and red and Aro still looked a little excited in the crotch.<p>

Caius and Marcus just smirked a little, Carlisle and Esme looked away, knowing exactly what went on, but my parents just stared at us.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

At that moment, Emmett, Felix and Demetri all entered the room and saw us. Emmett looked at me with a weird expression as if wasn't sure whether he should laugh at us or pound Aro's head in. Felix and Demetri repressed a chuckle and looked away, smiling.

"So… um… where are the kids?" I asked, looking at Aro and elbowing him in the ribs trying to get him to say something.

He shot me a look, that said "What do you want me to do?" and then looked at Edward. "Edward… I want to actually ask you something."

My father narrowed his eyes, reading my lovers mind no doubt, then let a small smile escape. "I give you my blessing."

I looked at him, and smiled widely. "Thank you!"

"Excuse me," Emmett said, looking at my father, obviously annoyed. "Everyone but you, your daughter and the child-molester are mentally mute. Renesmee technically is. Care to enlighten the rest of us."

I shot Emmett a glare when he called Aro a child-molester, but Aro didn't seem unaffected. In fact, he seemed rather amused. "Edward… I would like to formally ask you for your lovely daughter's hand in marriage."

Esme gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Carlisle looked at his wife and smiled, then looked at me. He gave me a slight nod of approval.

Edward smiled. "Renesmee's already said yes, so I figured that it's okay with me. He's proved himself to be devoted to her, and he's obviously the only thing she wants."

If I could blush, I would have. I went over to my lover, no, my fiancé, and took his hand. "Can we see our children now?"

Esme smiled and took my other hand. "They're in the kitchen with Rosalie, Alice and Jane!" She dragged me to the kitchen, while I dragged Aro behind me. The others filed in behind us as we all went into Jacob's small kitchen.

Rosalie, Alice and Jane all looked up when we entered. Rosalie and Alice were holding them, and smiling. Alice looked me up and down, giggling while Rosalie just looked at Aro, eyes narrowed.

"Which is which?" I asked looking at the babies.

"This is the girl," Rosalie said and handed her to me. I took my daughter from her and looked down at her. "Ezre," Rosalie added after a moment.

"Ezre," I repeated and watched her. She had brown eyes that stared up at me. She seemed to know who I was. She smiled and reached up to touch my face with her hands. I giggled. "Little Ezre." Aro was right. She did look a lot like me—brown eyes and a tuft of bronze hair growing on her tiny head. "She's so beautiful."

Aro came over and looked at her too. "She really is… Our daughter…"

I smiled. He was right. We had created this. We had created this beautiful creature… two beautiful creatures. I handed Ezre to Aro and looked at Alice expectantly.

Alice smiled and walked over before handing me my son. "He's a little hard to handle," she warne with a giggle.

"Like his father," I remarked earning a laugh from Aro. I looked at him studying his face. He had green eyes that looked up at me almost curiously, like he was genuinely interested in me. Black hair was beginning to grow on his head too. "Son of Aro…" I whispered aloud.

I tried to think of a regal name. He was the heir to the throne if… if God forbid something happened to Aro… I prayed that that would never happen, but I tried to think of a regal name, but at the same time and older name—something from his time. I could only think of a few that sounded right.

"Hmm… How about… Nathaniel?" I asked, looking at Aro.

Aro smiled. "Nathaniel… I like it."

I smiled back, then looked down at little Nathaniel. "Nathaniel Carl Volturi," I said firmly.

"Carl?" Aro asked, looking at me questioningly, but still smiling.

"For Carlisle."

Carlisle looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Renesmee…" he said, obviously embarrassed, but happily embarrassed.

"Carlisle if it weren't for you, I would never have gone to Volterra in the first place… well God knows where I'd be… You've helped me in so many ways… You've helped us. It's the least I can do," I told him.

"Should we give Ezre a middle name?" Aro inquired looking at his daughter fondly.

"Hmm… You want to decide?" I asked him, walking back over and looking at her.

"How about… Ezre Beth Volturi?" Aro suggested. "Beth was… my mother's name…" he said quietly. "I thought that it would be apt."

I nodded in agreement. "Ezre Beth Volturi, Nathaniel Carl Volturi, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Volturi, and Aro Volturi… one happy family."

Aro smiled and kissed my head. I turned around and looked at my family gathered in the room around us. I didn't want to leave the Cullens again… I wanted to be with them, have them be involved in my children's lives. "Aro…" I said almost sadly. "I don't want to go back home."

He looked at me, obviously concerned. "Why not, cara mia?"

"I don't want to leave everyone," I whispered, my voice cracking.

All the Cullens and Aro rushed to console me. Esme assured me that they would come visit whenever they could, Alice told me to call her if I needed help, Bella she'd call every night, and everyone else just said that we'd see each other again. Carlisle just remained silent.

"Maybe… maybe it's time the Cullens leave Forks," he suggested.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Leave Forks?" Bella asked, sounding torn between her father and friends and her daughter.

"I think that it would be best for everyone involved if we joined the Volturi," Carlisle said. "I'm sure that Aro will allow us to continue our vegetarian ways because of the circumstances… and who are we to deprive Renesmee and her children of a family; a true family?"

Aro nodded. "Of course you can; anything that will make my love happy."

I looked up at Aro, so grateful to him at that moment more than ever. I did my best to hug him without crushing our babies.

"Then it's settled. We're moving to Volterra."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow... only an epilogue left. I just wanna say that I love all you fans that constantly review! You guys rock, and I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it. :) I'll be working on my other Fan-Fics after this, I do have another Aro one with is AroXOC (original character) and a bunch of Carlisle and Esme ones if you're interseted. :) Please R&R! :D


	16. Epilogue: Another Occasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – Another Occasion<strong>

I was in the main hallway near the secretary's small office if you will. Gianna, Aro's human secretary was fixing my hair while Esme, Rosalie, and Alice gathered up the train of my wedding dress. I took a deep breath. If I were human I would be shaking with nervousness. God knows how many people were in that room waiting for me.

"Take your time going down the aisle," Alice advised.

"You look beautiful," Rosalie assured.

"Don't worry, dear. That's Aro up there," Esme said.

Esme's advice was the one that reassured me the most. It _was_ Aro up there waiting for me. I could just picture him in his black suit standing next to Marcus and Carlisle waiting for me to come walking through the door and up to him.

Aro had transformed the court room into a small chapel. Demetri, Felix and Emmett—who had all become best buds since the Cullens had moved in—had moved a bunch of pews in the large circular room and decked the place out. The three throne chairs were gone and a band was in the back behind the place where Aro, the preacher, and I would be standing during the ceremony. '

Edward came through the double doors and came toward me. "That certainly is a beautiful dress you picked out," he complemented. "I never thought I'd be walking you down the aisle to hand you over to a man I once hated.

I smiled a little. "Neither did I."

"You ready?" Gianna asked, looking at me, studying me. I looked back and studied her. For a human, she was pretty, I'd give her that.

I took another deep breath and nodded. She smiled a little and walked toward the double doors. She opened one and poked her head out. She nodded and someone and the music started. I heard the audience stand and Edward came over and hooked my arm in his. "Are you ready?" he asked, just the way he said it, I knew that he was worried I was having second thoughts.

"Yes," I told him firmly.

He began to walk forward, and I followed, well walked beside him. My stride matched us as Felix and Demetri opened the two double doors and revealed the court room to me. Aro's red eyes met my own and I saw his lips curl in a smile.

That was all I needed. At that moment I felt like I could tackle the world. Every challenged I'd faced… Losing Jacob, having him rip me apart, being stalked by those jerks, only to be saved my Carlisle, flying to Italy, meeting Aro, sleeping with Aro, realizing I loved Aro, being confronted my family, being kidnapped and savagely raped by Jake twice, almost dying from giving birth to two beautiful twins… all of that led up to this moment.

I saw Nathaniel and Ezre in the crowd. They looked a few years younger than Jane and Alec now. It broke my heart to see them grow so quickly, but their growth rate was slowing. Nathaniel had Aro's hair and his human eyes, but had my father's face. It was a little weird at times since it felt like I was looking at my father when I was looking at my son. Ezre was growing my bronze hair and looked like a mixture of my mother and myself. I could tell that she was going to be very beautiful when she was completely grown. Alec had his eyes on her since she started to get more his age. I would have to remind Aro to have a talk with that boy.

I tried to ignore the fact that everyone was watching me. I was surprised that some of the wolf pack—Sam, Seth and Leah had come. I figured they would be angry that Aro killed Jacob, well technically Felix did, but they seemed to understand. Charlie and Sue were there too-they'd gotten married about a year ago and were happily enjoying one another's company.

Edward walked me up the stairs and everyone sat down as Edward stood between Aro and me, looking up at the preacher. I just kept staring at Aro in his sexy suit. Tonight, we would be together as husband and wife… There weren't words for my happiness.

"Who gives this young lady's hand to this man—Aro Volturi?" the preacher asked.

"Her mother and I," Edward replied and gave my hand to Aro. Aro took both of my hands in his own and looked in my eyes while Edward returned to his seat.

"I, Aro Volturi, take you, Renesmee Cullen, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith to love you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," he said, sliding the wedding ring onto my ring finger.

During his speech, I was mesmerized by his words. I couldn't get over the truth of his vows, and how devoted he sounded. I could hear how much he loved me in his voice. I felt my heart swell with pride and love for him. He was my husband. I was his bride.

"I, Renesmee Cullen, take you, Aro Volturi, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith to love you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," I repeated and put his wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said with a small smile. "You may now kiss your bride."

Aro didn't need to be told twice. He kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. I lifted my leg in the air like they do in the movies, earning chuckles from the audience and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed a few more times as the wedding march began to play again, then I heard Emmett's voice, clear as day. "Get a room!"

Everyone laughed, and I pulled away from Aro and looked down, embarrassed.

Aro kissed my head and held my hand. He gave a squeeze before we both turned to face our families… no, our family.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's over. I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I know it was a lot like a Breaking Dawn flashback in many ways, but... it was on my brain XD I hope you guys don't mind... **Thank you SOOOOO much for reading. I love you guys sooo much! R & R please!**

**Please check out my other Fan-Ficitons as well. I have another Aro one as well as many Carlisle and Esme ones. :)**


End file.
